Release
by DanoR1392
Summary: Seamus works too much so he tells Colin to find himself someone that he can use as a form of release only problem is that he picks Alex.Will Al be able to be nothing more but a toy to his real love? How will Fred take it? What about Seamus? Will Seamus?
1. Someone to have fun with

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings:**___Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Full Summary:**_ Seamus has been working at the ministry for quite some time now. However his work has been causing him to be away from home for months at a time. Colin get's upset and wants to have a third party join them but Seamus refuses. They both decide that Colin should pick someone he trusts and use them as a form of release. The only problem with that is . . . he picked Alex.

_**Enjoy**_

Green eyes scanned the area carefully. He knew he saw him there somewhere.

"Alex what are you doing?" Noah asked rolling his eyes at his older brother. "You're not looking for him are you?"

"Yep." He bit his lip. He was 23 now and things were going well with Fred. However the older redhead knew that his lover would always have a spot in him for the feisty blonde. He gave him a choice. Either sit on his arse all day and mope, or go to the gay bar. Colin and Seamus were supposed to be there that night.

Alex agreed but told his mate that he wanted him to go see the one he held dearest as well. So here they were, Fred next to him with George, and Alex sitting there waiting for the smaller to appear.

"There he is Al, I'll distract Shay." Fred muttered pointing to the door. Green eyes lit up and he grinned. The two set off towards the pair. "Wait." Fred put out his hand stopping the shorter. They watched intently as the two began bickering.

Colin glared and pointed in a random direction, his voice raising. The older crossed his arms and appeared to be ignoring the smaller, face schooled in one of anger.

"They're arguing." Alex whispered.

"Let's move closer." The blue eyed man smirked and shuffled over.

"I just don't get it!" Colin yelled.

"What is so fucking hard to understand about that?" Seamus growled back at him.

"Why won't you let me?" The blonde asked desperately.

"Why do you want to have a damn threesome so bad? Why can't it just be _us_?" The brunette hissed at him. The smaller sighed and looked away.

"Because I wanted to try something new and interesting."

"You're bored with me?"

"What?" Blue eyes widened. "No! God no that's not it! Shit Shay, I wanna be with you, I just wanna try it with another person too!"

"No Colin." The blonde's eyes watered and he glared.

"You can have a threesome with Harry and Draco but I can't?" He turned his back to the older. Seamus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Colin look I'm sorry. You said I could!"

"I didn't think you would!" He bit his lip.

"Fine, have a threesome I don't care."

"Yes you do! And I wanted to have one _with_ you!" he spun and gripped the taller's hands.

"Look I'm not comfortable with that alright? The one time I did a threesome it was freaking terrifying. I don't want to, so just, find someone to have fun with, that's why we came." Seamus leaned down and pressed their lips together. "I mean it Cols. I know I've been busy a lot and I'm barely home so just, find someone you can have over if I've been working too long and you need release alright?"

"Seamus! That's like cheating!" The blonde gaped at him.

"Well what if the days you work that I'm stressed I'll call someone up too alright?" The brunette offered. "We said we'd have an open relationship." He shrugged. The smaller thought hard for a minute and sighed, nodding.

"Fine. You go that way I'll go this way." Colin started towards the bar, Seamus to the dance floor.

"Now's your chance Al." Fred whispered pressing their lips together quickly. The shorter grinned and slipped up next to the blonde.

"Hey you." Colin jumped and turned flushing.

"U-uh hi Alex, how ya been?" the smaller shifted on the stool to face the taller.

"Alright and yourself?"

"Ok."

"What can I get cha?" The bartender asked.

"Uh- oh fuck it I'll have a shot of vodka." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The man behind the bar raised his brow and shrugged. Colin reached into his pocket to grab his wallet.

"I got it just relax a tad." Alex said slipping a few bills across the table.

"Alex I can get it just fine." The shot was slid over to him and he gave a grateful smile.

"Please it's not like I can't afford it." Al stated grinning. He ordered his own drink and thanked him, paying and turning to the smaller as he turned the shot around in front of himself. "You alright?"

"Yea just frustrated."

"In what way?" Al smirked and Colin let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Any way you can imagine." He lifted the glass and down it. "Seamus works a lot and when he's not working is when I do."

"Jeez so I take it it's been a while for the both of you then?" Alex asked sipping his drink.

"About a month or so." The redhead choked and stared at the blonde surprised.

"Shit you haven't slept with anyone in a month? _You_ haven't!" the smaller shrugged.

"Seamus said I should find someone to call when I get too worked up and he's not home. He's planning on the same thing."

"Really?" Alex acted surprised and by god he was good at it.

"Yea."

"Well ya know Fred and I have been deciding something similar, except ya know he's planning on having his be George." Green eyes scanned the blonde. Colin's eyes widened.

"Al I'm not fifteen anymore, I'm 21 I know when someone's hinting at me."

"Oh good." The redhead grinned. "Then I don't have to say it. So whatcha think?" He leaned towards the shorter. Colin gulped and bit his lip.

"Colin?" He looked up and gave a small smile to his lover.

"D'you find someone?"The shorter asked.

"Yea. . ." He looked at Alex and narrowed his eyes.

"Who'd you pick?" Colin stood up and turned the Irishman's face to his, forcing their eyes to lock.

"Dean. And you picked _Alex_?" He said the name through his teeth.

"I haven't picked anyone yet." Colin shrugged.

"Well grandpa called, they need me in."

"Of course." The smaller spat looking away.

"Don't start Colin. We can live on the street if you'd prefer."

"I'm sorry." The English man looked up. "Don't overdo it alright? How long will you be gone this time?" he crossed his fingers praying for a few hours at most.

"The weekend." Of course it wouldn't be so short.

"Right." He pulled the taller into a hug and leaned up, their mouth pressing together firmly. Seamus gave one last glare at Alex before apparating away.

"Cols." The redhead muttered tapping his shoulder. He held out a slip of paper.

"If you need _anything_ gimme a call alright? I got a few muggle devices working at the manor since Fred seems so obsessed with them." Colin nodded. "The one on the bottom's my cell. If I don't answer at home or you're nervous to call it, I always have mine on alright?"

"Y-yea ok."

"And if I don't answer right away, just tell me it's you and I'll head over. You still live in that flat?"

"Yea I do." The blonde flushed and looked at his hands, taking the slip of paper.

"Catch ya later alright?" Al squeezed the slim shoulder and headed out, winking at Fred on the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin glared down at his phone. Seamus had called a few minutes ago to let him know the case he was working on was extended yet again to the end of the week. He fucking hated this. The blonde quickly stood up and jammed his hands in his pocket, stiffening. He pulled out a slip of paper and bit his lip. Hesitantly he flipped open the phone and looked at the name and numbers scribbled on the parchment. He had nice handwriting that was obvious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex groaned and dropped his bag to the floor, taking off his coat. He looked down at his phone and saw it blink. He forgot he had it on silence for the movie he and Fred went to. He sighed and smiled, his lover kissing his cheek and plopping on the nearest couch.

"Hang on, gotta message."

"Don't forget I gotta see George later to talk about the shop alright?" Fred said grinning mischievously.

"Yea and I wonder just how much _talking_ there's gonna be." He smirked and shook his head, flipping the phone open to listen to the message.

"_Alex? I-it's uh its Colin."_ Green eyes widened dramatically. _"I need someone to talk to, can you gimme a call back?"_ the phone clicked off and he quickly went through the callers list, stopping at _Finnigan S & C_.

"Who was it?" Fred asked.

"Colin."

"Really? Well get your ass down there dammit! Lemme know if the bastard's still kinky! See if you can't convince him of a three or foursome!" Alex rolled his eyes at his mate and walked down the hall, quickly calling the smaller.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey you called?" Alex asked sitting on the steps near the fireplace.

"_Y-yea. Do you think you could come by for a bit? I just really need to talk to someone."_

"Yea of course, I'll be there in a few minutes alright?"

"_Kay"_ they hung up and he grinned quickly standing and fixing his attire.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

So there you have my first chapter. Lemme know what you think and if I should continue ^^


	2. Ch 2 sorry it's been a while

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Awweh! Why thank you! I'm very pleased to know you like Alex ^^ I'm sure he'd find you interesting as well. I should know after all! (Yeah Alex, Noah, Danielle are different forms of myself, Mike . . . yeah he's my cousin Mike . . .)**_

_**TO: DruidDiva**_

_**I've actually completed this story so no worries, it won't be abandoned at all . . . **_

_**To: ALL my amazing readers**_

_**This is one of . . . is the . . . most . . . graphic, sexual, OMFG thing I have ever written . . . so be kind ^^**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•

"Yea of course, I'll be there in a few minutes alright?"

"_Kay"_ they hung up and he grinned quickly standing and fixing his attire.

●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•

Colin bit his lip and looked up at the fireplace. Alex had given him his number about a week and a half ago. Seamus had yet to come home. Green flames lit up the room and the tall man ducked down, stepping out of the small fireplace and giving the blonde a genuine smile.

"Alright so what's up?" He walked over and sat down next to the smaller. A meow was heard and he raised his brow, looking at the cat and bunny. "Cute." He smiled and scratched behind both their ears.

"Seamus has yet to come back." Colin sighed and plopped his head in both his hands. Alex reached over and squeezed both shoulders, a sound a contentment falling from the younger's lips. He smirked and continued to rub, the petite boy slumping down in submission to the rough touch. "That feels nice."

"Good I'm glad." Alex moved his hands up and to the neck being a little more gentle there. "You wanna lie down?"

"Hmm? Ah yea alright." He stood up and stretched, leading the tall man to his and Seamus' room. The blonde crawled onto the bed on his stomach and sighed when Alex sat next to him, hands continuing where he left off. Colin moaned as a white heat spread through his body making him shiver. "I- I think your Veela still likes me."

"Yeah it does. I'm mated with Fred so it won't try to take you or anything, but it still knows you very well." Colin flushed and nodded. "Is it relaxing at least?"

"Yeah, very." He shivered and smiled into his pillow, the twenty three year olds hands sliding down his back, kneading it. "Mmm." Alex smirked at the shorter boy. The younger bit his lip as he allowed the warmth to spread through him. He missed the way the Veela had treated him, well how he felt during it at least. Tingles ran up his spine in a way he never thought imaginable. Firm hands slipped to his sides and pushed his shirt up, his body lifting to help the taller remove it.

Alex shifted and leaned over; pressing the heels of his palms into the small of the other's back, his breath ghosting across the back of the pale neck. Colin moaned and relaxed further, submitting to the taller. The redhead did a small victory lap in his mind, leaning down and pressing his lips to the+blonde's neck, trailing them slowly down to his junction, nipping it.

"Shit." Colin shivered and hissed, moving his head out of the way, giving the older more access. Alex moved his hands further down and grasped the other's jeaned thighs, rubbing them through the rough material, a high moan filling the silent room. The green eyed man continued to kiss the same spot where the pale neck and shoulder met, biting every so often, and alternating with sucking. The shorter groaned and bucked against the mattress, flushing deeply.

"Really now?" Alex grinned, sliding his hands as far up the slim thighs as his could.

"S-sorry it's been a while." Colin said breathlessly.

"S'alright, I don't mind." He turned the younger over and hovered above him, locking eyes with the other. Green orbs darted to parted lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own. He shifted himself so he was kneeling between the shorter's legs, his weight being held up by his forearms. The redhead let out a heavy breath and hesitantly leaned down until their noses brushed, green meeting blue.

Colin slid his eyes shut and leaned up, locking their mouths together in a slow kiss, smiling when he lowered his head, the older following. Mouths opened and the blue eyed boy moaned, their tongues brushing, a metal ball clinking with his. Alex pulled back and grinned at the smaller.

"You too?" The blonde nodded and stuck out his tongue, Alex doing likewise. Both snickered and leaned in again, their kiss a little harder than before "Mmm I like the lip ring by the way." He muttered pulling on the single silver hoop in the center of the blonde's lip before sucking the flesh into his mouth and kneading it between his teeth.

"Ah!" Long slender fingers slid into the darker locks and his knees bent, rising slightly to rub along the taller's side. Alex moaned and pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth, hands sliding up under his t-shirt, brushing the nipple rings.

"Oh fuck." The redhead shivered and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Blue eyes darted to the toned stomach and widened.

"Shit." Colin flushed and covered his mouth at his slip up. Alex smirked and leaned back down, pressing their naked torsos together.

"Like it I take it?"

"Fuck yea." Colin bit his lip and bucked against the taller, face deepening further.

"S'alright Cols, calm down." He snapped his hips against the smaller's leg, pressing his excitement into the slim thigh. "See?"

"Uh huh." Clouded eyes locked and his breath became laboured, nervousness running through his body.

"Shh, we don't gotta do fuck all love." Alex whispered, pressing his lips to the pierced ear.

"S-Seamus hates the piercings. He won't admit it but I know he does." Colin arched as fingers slipped up his sides, the taller's weight pressing him into the bed. The older's head dropped to the pale neck and he pressed his lips to the flesh, sucking hard. "Ah!" The hand in his hair tightened the other flying to his bicep. "Shit!" Colin gaped as Alex flexed, smirking.

"Mmm I like your moans." The redhead pulled the skin between his teeth, the shorter shivering almost violently.

"I-I haven't been this hard in a long assed time." Colin hissed out.

"May I?" The taller leaned up; running his hand down the soft skin of the smaller's stomach.

"Fuck yes, oh god please do." He arched and cried out, fingertips pushing against his swollen shaft. "Please." He pushed his hips up into the taller's hand.

"Alright, calm your hormones Cols." Alex snickered, trailing his lips down the pale chest. He brought a hardened bud into his mouth, lapping at it.

"Oh fucken hell!" Colin arched up into the other's mouth.

"I hear you're kinky?" Alex asked innocently. The younger nodded frantically.

"Mmm what kind of kinky? I'm giving you a free pass Cols, be kinky to your heart's content." The redhead smirked. "Tell me what you want."

"B-bit it." The blonde chocked out flushing deeply.

"Alright. How hard?" Alex mumbled out in a deep voice causing Colin's chest to rumble.

"Oh gods hard, b-bit it hard." He hissed out through his teeth. The older ducked his head down and licked the pert nipple before snapping his mouth on it. "AH!" Colin bucked violently against him, convulsing. "L-like that!" a fine brow rose and a chuckle filled the room.

"You're bleeding Colin."

"Shit I am?" He looked down and bit his lip. "Oh uh . . . heh . . . that'll be interesting to explain." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

"Y-yea, the other one. But uh, maybe not so I bleed this time." He flushed. Alex dropped his head and bit. "Ah! Shit yes. O-oh that's good too!" He arched as the taller sucked hard against him, trailing his lips farther down, nipping the flesh, leaving red marks on the light skin.

"Mmm vocal I take it?" Colin just nodded at the other as an answer, lifting his hips up pleadingly. The redhead smirked and leaned down, biting the thick material and yanking it open.

He gaped, arched and grinned in excitement. Fuck apparently he wasn't the only kinky one! Alex pulled the zipper down, the metallic taste brushing his tongue. He reached up and pulled both bottoms down quickly. "Ah! C-cold!"

"Sorry there love." Al whispered tossing the garments to the side, the blonde fully exposed to him. "Not bad there. Bigger than last time."

"Well ya know I'm not five foot nothing and I'm a little older than sixteen now!" Blue orbs rolled and he gasped, teeth sinking into the flesh of his thigh.

"I've wanted to do that all fucking night." Alex growled out deeply.

"Fuck you have a hot voice."

"Just wait till the accent starts kicking in." Alex smirked and licked the twitching limb. A shaky breath escaped the younger male and his thighs tightened momentarily. The taller leaned over and opened his mouth, sucking the other's sac into the warm cavern.

"Fuck!"He bucked and flushed again biting his lip, hissing. "Oh shit I need this!"

"I can tell." Alex slid up his body and pressed their mouths together. He leaned back and quickly discarded his bottoms, smirking when the blue eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

"Shit!"

"You keep forgetting I'm a ways taller than your husband." The redhead rolled his eyes and lowered his hips, pressing their members together.

"Ah!" Colin squeezed his eyes shut and arched. The redhead dropped his head down to the pale neck, biting hard, thrusting his hips forwards. Hands flew to his back, nails biting into his flash, breaking the skin, a silent scream leaving the younger.

He pushed his hips forwards again, nipping the smaller's jaw, letting his own shaky breath out. Fuck this was better when the little rascal actually participated! Colin bucked against him and dragged his nails down. Alex smirked, knowing damn well the other broke skin. He could care less. Hell this was tame considering the shit he and Fred would do. They both loved pain with their pleasure.

"What do you want?" Alex whispered in his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. Colin shivered.

"You swear all my fantasies and kinky needs will be met?" He mumbled back nervously.

"Fuck yes." Alex thrust hard against the smaller, a gasp leaving the petite boy.

"H-hurt me." The taller pulled back and locked eyes.

"How?"

"I don't care, just hurt me!" Colin shivered and gulped as the older smirked, sliding down his body. He stuck his tongue out lapping at the precum before swallowing the head whole, pressing the cold metal on his tongue into the slit. The blonde arched high and cried out, gripping the sheets. Alex deep throated him, stopping near the bottom to slowly lift his head, scraping his teeth along the smooth flesh.

Colin yelled and thrashed, sweat gathering, panting. Alex pulled back and crawled up the petite body.

"We need a safe word." The redhead stated breathily.

"W-why?"

"Just in case." The taller said.

"P-purple?" Colin grumbled off the top of his head. Alex raised a brow but shrugged.

"Alrighty, purple it is." He leaned down and pulled the smaller's lip into his mouth, biting down hard. Colin arched and shivered, running his hands down the pale back. Alex shook, eyes glazing over as he felt something warm trickle down his side.

"Y-you're bleeding!"

"S'alright." He moaned out, the smaller gaping at him surprised. Something flashed through blue eyes.

"More." The taller smirked down at the eager boy and bucked against him. He brought three fingers to the smaller's mouth and pushed against his lip. Colin opened up a little confused thinking back to book he had read. _Oh!_ He ran his tongue around the digits, sucking them further in. Alex groaned and shivered violently.

He removed his fingers and brought them down between them, slipping one into the smaller quickly. Colin screamed and arched, pain filling him momentarily. He shivered and nodded. Alex started to move his digit carefully before picking up speed and forcing a second in. The blonde flinched and let out a shaky breath.

"Gods that feels weird." He whispered. Green eyes smirked knowingly at him.

"You have more in common with me than I thought." He muttered, leaning down, pressing their lips together. "Let's see if I remember shall we?" He hooked his fingers and gave a toothy grin when the younger cried out, pushing down against him. He pushed the third in and waited for the younger's acknowledgement. Colin nodded and he pulled his fingers almost all the way out, forcing them in quickly, striking the shorter's prostate.

"AH! FUCK!" Colin flinched but moaned, eyes locking. "Again! H-harder!" Alex grinned and complied, the hands on his back, scratching down repeatedly. Colin shrieked and pushed back down, breathing picking up quickly. "Close! Oh sh-shit!"

"Do I 'ave permission to sleep vis you?" Alex muttered in a heavy French accent. Colin moaned and nodded frantically at him. Alex pulled back and concentrated, a gel forming in his hand. "I'm not taking you dry alright?" The smaller nodded and watched as the taller spread the substance around his member.

"H-how big are you?" Colin whispered in awe. Alex just smirked and lined up.

"Big enough." He pushed forwards, a cry of pain leaving the smaller when he breached him. "You alright?"

"K-keep going." Alex nodded and closed his eyes. He was usually the bottom with Fred. Warmth began to engulf him and he moaned, head falling to the abused neck. A hand slipped into his hair and gripped hard, the smaller spreading his legs far and biting his lip.

Slowly Alex sunk into the hilt, sighing once seated, keeping his body still. Colin shifted under him breathing shallowly. Alex was six feet, Colin five foot two. Seamus was five foot eight. Alex was definitely stronger, taller and bigger down below. He pulled back and slowly pushed forwards, the smaller letting out carefully breaths, areas being rubbed that he was unaccustomed to.

"Faster." He whispered, using his nails to get a grip on the lean back, muscles jumping beneath his fingertips, one hand still in the red locks. Alex pulled out and slid back in flinching when it became easier. Colin hissed but pushed down. "Please. He's so damn careful, I-I just want you to hurt me. Fuck me dammit."

The green eyed man moaned deep in his chest and snapped his hips forwards, a loud scream ripping through the room, his back being cut open by the blunt nails. "Again!" He complied and moaned picking his pace up. Colin whimpered and thrust his hips down against him. Alex reached down and grabbed the shorter's legs, tossing them over his shoulder, lifting him off the bed slightly. He closed his eyes, mouth dropping as he pounded into the petite frame, his Veela's sense of dominance kicking in.

He cried out as Colin tightened around him, his voice hitting knew volumes, eyes open wide in shock. Alex leaned down and smashed their mouths together hard, the two of them biting and yanking at each other's lips, hips working against one another furiously. Blood filled the older's mouth when teeth clamped down on his tongue.

Colin broke the kiss, crying out in a high pitched tone, arching up into the man a top him. "Please! Please!" Alex smirked knowing damn well what the other wanted. He pulled back and flipped the smaller over, making him kneel on the bed, feet hanging off.

The redhead moved behind him and grabbed the pale hips, slamming his forwards and into the other. Colin tossed his head back.

"YES!" He pushed against the older, hands tearing at the sheets, warm liquid slipping down his leg. "Fuck!" It hurt like a bitch but he liked it. Shit he had issues! He cried out again, a burn building up quickly. Alex's Veela pushed a surge of energy to him and he wrapped one arm around the petite waist, holding him still and he slammed as hard and fast as he could forwards.

"You like that?" Alex was a little surprised when the smaller nodded violently, shivering and ripping through the sheets. The older smirked. "You like it when it hurts don't you?" The smaller just cried out and nodded, breathing heavily. "Mmm you love the feel of the burn, the sting that shoots through your body." It wasn't a question but a statement. "You like being the bitch don't you?" Colin cried out and convulsed, nodding. "You like being my bitch. You love how hard I can give it."

"Y-YES!" Colin groaned. "More!" so he liked dirty talk. Hmm the older wondered just how dirty he liked it. He leaned over, maintaining his speed, his own orgasm approaching quickly. In a sultry voice he whispered in the smaller's ear.

"You love ze feel of my cock ramming in and out of you, zrusting deep inside. It's 'ard zick length rubbing you in all ze right pl-" Alex didn't have to finish. The blonde threw his head back and screamed, exploding onto the sheets, tightening around the older. Alex thrust a few more times and cried out, filling the younger from behind.

Colin shook and collapsed, moaning and shivering violently. The taller pulled out and stood flinching. "Shit." He summoned a bowl of warm water and a cloth, wiping the blood from the smaller's thighs and arse. He knew from experience that the warm water felt great in these circumstances. Colin moaned and sighed in content, blood splattered about the sheets and his body.

It took a good half hour to get everything clean and when it was the redhead leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale forehead.

"I gotta head back home alright love? Gimme a call if you need to 'talk' again." Colin nodded and pulled him down, locking their lips together. Alex smiled and opened his mouth, metal balls clanking together. He tucked Colin in and headed to the fireplace. When he returned home, holding his shirt, Fred's head snapped up from George's chest.

"So? He still kinky?" The eldest asked grinning broadly. Alex smirked and turned around, showing them his back.

"HOLY SHIT!" George yelled gaping.

"You look like you were mulled by a bear!"

●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•۰•●●•

If anyone's curious as to Al's 'size' . . . it's whatever you want it to be ;) Only I . . . and my bff who helped me develop this character . . . actually know the truth . . . MWUHAHAHAHA!

xD

I will update . . . hopefully every Friday. If I don't get distracted like I did this Friday (It is now 1:30 am on Saturday .)


	3. Ch 3 Lay with me

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**If five people ask me what size he is then I'll tell you lol. Till then you have to guess xD**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**OMG! Ok I'm writing another story called "What If" and it's about the night where Alex sleeps with Colin and Almost mates with him. But in this version . . . he does! So I think you'll like it :P**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings:**____**Course Language**_, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, _**Uncomfortable Settings**_, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (_**Colin/Seamus**_), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"HOLY SHIT!" George yelled gaping.

"You look like you were mulled by a bear!" Fred walked over and turned the grinning man around. "Good I take it?"

"You have no fucking clue!" Alex shivered and yanked the taller down attaching their lips and nipping his bottom one.

"Why do you taste like blood?" Fred raised his brow. The Green eyed man smirked.

"Well I bit him a bit too hard a few times and he decided to try and bite my tongue off." He shrugged like it was nothing. His lover gaped at him. George walked over and pulled Alex into a hug, kissing his cheek before turning his brother's head, tongues meeting instantly, mouths closing over them. The shortest bit his lip feeling a little left out but smiled.

"I'll see you two in a bit." He turned and shivered when Fred grabbed his wrist.

"Mmm not yet ya don't, come here." Fred yanked Alex over and pressed their mouths together, George scraping his teeth along his pale neck. Fuck he loved these two boys!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin?" The blonde jumped up from the couch and leapt at the taller, grinning wildly. Their mouths locked and the blonde wrapped his legs around the Irishman's waist, arms around his neck. "Missed you too lil one." Seamus smiled and pulled the other tighter against him. "I'm off for the next three days."

"I work tomorrow at eight in the morning till five at night, then the next two days I have the 1-5 shift." The blonde pouted.

"Hey that still gives us time at least." He smiled at his beloved. "Did you end up needing to call anyone?" he already knew the answer. Colin nodded and bit his lip looking ashamed. "Colin, stop that, I said you could alright? Did it help?"

"Y-yeah." He flushed and nodded.

"What happened to your neck? Did the person try to devour you?" The brunette gapped at the fading hickies and bruised teeth marks covering the pale flesh.

"Kinda. But it was fun." He pressed their lips together and shivered. He pulled back and sighed. "But you're tired right?"

"Lil but it's alright, I can stay up just fine for a few more hours. You have anything you wanna do?" The brunette smirked. Colin flushed when he felt the taller's member pressing into his upper leg, said items still around the taller's waist.

"Give it to me hard?" he breathed out shakily, eyes half lidded. The older raised his brow and walked them to the bedroom.

"Alright, I'll try." In all honesty it was going to be hard enough staying up at all let alone for rough sex!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus?" The blonde came in and smiled. He just got back from work and was looking forwards to spending the last evening with his husband. He walked into the living room and froze; a yellow sticky note on the surface of his table. His bag slid to the floor and his shoulder slumped. He had been going as quickly as he could even! He managed to get everything done and leave an hour early. He walked over and picked up the note eyes scanning it.

_Cols;_

_I'm sorry I'm not there right now and I know how pissed you are. Yes I was called back in. I'm going to be talking to my supervisor (grandpa) about cutting my hours. I would have called but he showed up in person and as it is, is yelling at me to hurry up. I'll contact you around seven to let you know when I'll be back. Love you my lil one,_

_Shithead _

"Got that right." He tossed the note to the side and pouted. Colin sat down on his couch and fiddled with the end of his shirt, another night alone. Well at least he had two nights with his husband. He missed cuddling. Blue eyes watered slightly and he pulled out his phone flipping through the directory. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath, pressing the call button. It rang three times before a deep voice answered.

"'_Ello?"_

"H-hey its Colin." He bit his lip and crossed his fingers, heart speeding up.

"_Oh hey you alright?"_

"Y-yeah . . . no not really, can you come by for a bit?" He shifted nervously on the couch.

"_Yea sure thing I'll be there in a few." _

"Thanks." They said their goodbyes and hung up, the smaller wiping his eyes and curling into a ball on the couch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Colin I take it?" Fred mumbled next to the shorter. Alex smiled and nodded, stretching.

"You mind?"

"No not at all." The taller grinned and kissed his lover, George pulling Alex down to press their lips together as well when he had climbed off the couch.

"Have fun." He mumbled.

"He seems pretty upset so we'll see what happens." Alex pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, grabbing a black t-shirt and yanking it on before finding socks and his shoes, heading to the fireplace.

"Good luck!" Fred called.

"Thanks."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The redhead stepped through the flames and gave a small smile at the sleeping boy. He noticed the tear tracks and sighed.

Something yellow caught his eye and he reached down, picking it up and scanning the messy scribbles. Ah no wonder he was upset.

"Colin?" He brushed the blonde strands away from the pale face, blue eyes slowly opening. He stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Have you eaten?" The smaller shook his head. "Come on I'll make you something alright?"

"Not hungry." It was barely audible. Alex sighed and pulled the other up.

"Alright, I can't make you eat so what do you want?" He ran his fingers through the light strands, smiling as the other closed his eyes in contentment.

"Lay with me?" The smaller asked. Green eyes shined and he nodded, placing his hand in the small of the other's back, leading him to the bedroom. Alex crawled on and tapped his chest, grinning when the younger sat next to him and pulled his white t-shirt off, tugging on Alex's. The older complied, removing his garment followed by his sweats, laying in just his socks and boxers, shoes on the floor next to the bed.

Colin pulled off his dress slacks and crawled in next to the taller. He bit his lip and locked eyes with him. Alex reached up and pulled the smaller down, pressing their mouths together gently. The blonde sighed and broke the kiss, plopping his head in the crook of the redhead's neck and shoulder, kissing the soft skin, his one arm lying across the lean chest. Alex wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders, rubbing the pale arm affectionately.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Alex whispered.

"The night?"

"Alright." He summoned his phone and quickly dialled, rolling his eyes when he got the answering machine. "Hey Fred just so you know I'll be staying the night. I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well and don't destroy anything." He gave a small smile. "Love ya, night." He hung up and chuckled, even puffs of breath hitting his neck. Colin had fallen asleep. He pulled the smaller closer, warmth spreading through his body.

Yes his Veela had mated with Fred but that didn't mean it didn't still like Colin. Besides Alex and Fred, both knew that the former was still head over heels for the petite blonde. He loved him and he knew it. He pressed a kiss to the blonde locks and smiled. For the time being a willing Colin was his. Seamus never called.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alex groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight before opening them, the blonde still asleep next to him, laying on his stomach, fingertips subconsciously playing with one of the rings on his chest. His breath hitched and he bit his lip, glancing down at his obvious hard on, sheets at the end of the bed. He summoned his phone and checked the time. _2:01 a.m._ so that's what Seamus meant by them moving to China. He reached out and smirked, pinching the blonde's hardened bud.

Colin moaned and shifted, the taller repeating the process, pulling on it every so often, fingers tugging on his ring. His breathing became laboured and he pinched hard.

"OW!" Colin's eyes shot open and he looked down noticing his hand and a raised brow from Alex. He gave a nervous laugh and moved his hand away.

"Tease." Alex smirked. Colin stuck out his tongue childishly. He gasped when the redhead sprung up and pinned him, hands tickling down his sides. Colin laughed and tried shoving the older off, attempting to bite him at the same time. The older laughed in his deep voice causing Colin to shiver as well as scramble about.

"P-purple!" Alex let out a booming laugh and rolled off. That wasn't quite what he had in mind when they would use that word. Colin turned smiling to him and trying to catch his breath. "I haven't done that in over a year." He stated stretching. He glanced to the side and bit his lip, dark green eyes leering at him. "Alex?"

"Hmm? Sorry?" The redhead looked up and grinned before leaning over and pressing their lips together.

"You were staring . . ." Colin mumbled raising a brow.

"Yea I do that a lot apparently. If I'm pleased with something I tend to stare, which, depending on what it is, has a habit of freaking things out and scaring them off." He shrugged and pushed the smaller onto his back leaning over him. He brushed their noses together but moved his mouth just out of reach from the younger. Alex chuckled when the smaller went to grab his neck and pull him down. He pinned both the slim wrists next to the younger's head. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the others lips; said boy's parting in hope.

Alex smiled and gave in pressing their mouths together, loosening his grip on the pale wrists. He rolled off and tapped his chest, letting the smaller adjust himself on his torso falling back asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Psst, Alex?" Green eyes snapped open and he blinked the sleep away. Lips pressed to his and he let out a soft groan the taller pulling back. "Got your message, had to see it for myself." Fred said smirking. Colin shifted and let out a sound of content, snuggling up closer to the redhead, his cheek pressed to the taller's heart, one hand sprawled out on his chest, a leg thrown over the others.

"Shh." Alex nodded towards the sleeping man and smiled down at him before grinning back up at his mate.

"Good night I take it?"

"Nothing kinky if that's what you're getting at. We had a tickle fight and went back to bed basically." Alex shrugged and rubbed the pale back, Colin producing a smile in his sleep.

"Looks like he's been a little neglected lately eh?" George whispered stepping into the room holding up four different notes from different days. "There's twelve texts and six messages all apologizing for not being home . . . all on different days for different reasons within the last two months."

"Shit." Fred muttered frowning down at the blonde. "No wonder he's so cuddly with you."

"He's always been cuddly." Alex murmured. "Now gimme a kiss and go home before you wake him." Fred snickered and walked over pressing his mouth hard against the shorter's, tongue mingling in a frantic kiss. He leaned back and George leaned down delivering a softer kiss, barely brushing their tongues.

Fred always gave Alex the more passionate kiss, not because George was sweet and sensitive but because Alex was _his_ not George's. The two left the room and he sighed quickly checking the time.

"Colin." He mumbled shaking the smaller slightly.

"No more broccoli." He grumbled. Alex raised a brow and shrugged, shaking a bit harder. Colin shifted and yawned looking up at the older. He gave a goofy, sleepy smile. "You stayed."

"I said I would didn't I?" The redhead murmured. Colin nodded and stretched before sitting up. His phone went and he jumped up, stumbling about and tripping over the pile of clothes, darting to the living room, grabbing it off the table. The taller rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He crawled out of bed and into the other room walking up behind the smaller and wrapping his arms around the slim waist, pressing a kiss to the lean neck. The smaller leaned against him and shivered.

"Really?" The blonde mumbled out. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He didn't sound glad. "Yeah I kinda figured that would be the case Shay." Alex sighed from behind him and held him close. "How long?" Colin pushed the taller's arms away and walked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door. He raised a brow.

"Why don't you just fucking move there then?" Alex jumped and his eyes widened. Oh he wanted to scream at the other apparently. "Bullshit! No you're not! If you were sorry you'd come back home but instead you keep blowing me off and disappearing!" His voice cracked and a sob filled the hall. "I know that. . . I know" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Did you talk to him? . . . Yeah?" the smaller sniffled and shuffled about the room.

"Yeah he's here . . . no I'd rather you didn't meet him." Alex was surprised when the younger spat it out growling slightly. "And if it is Alex? Then what?" he heard the other give a dark laugh. "Now you're speechless?" it went dead quiet. "Yeah he's the one that did alright." It was low and dangerous. The redhead shifted uncomfortably. He really wanted to know what the other end was saying! "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I _asked_ him to?" Oh the marks . . . "Why? Because I like it Shay! I've told you time and time again I like it rough!" there was a sigh. "Well I'm sorry you didn't realize how rough I meant. Yea?" another sigh. "I know, I love you too." Alex flinched and looked at his feet. It still hurt to hear that.

"I know. And be careful alright?" another sigh. "Yea I will. Ok, hey can I show him the bag?" It was quiet for a bit. "Shay? . . . Really? Awesome! Thanks!" He could hear the younger practically bouncing. "Ok I will, talk to you tomorrow love!" Seconds later the blonde was out of the room and grabbing Alex's arm, dragging him back in.

"Gah! Colin you're gonna yank my arm off!" He flinched and jumped when the smaller opened the curtains, light filling the dark room. He disappeared into the closet and returned a moment later with a duffle bag.

"Help me pick?"

"Pick what?" The older asked confused.

"For the next time we sleep together." He stated simply.


	4. Ch 4 uh Al you're kinda    eurm

_**Ok so far there are 3 of the 5 that wish to know Alex's size. Two more people needed! **_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Lol! Love the little song xD**_

_**Remember this story only has 11 chapters.**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"Help me pick?"

"Pick what?" The older asked confused.

"For the next time we sleep together." He stated simply. Alex raised a brow but sat across from the other anyways. Colin grinned and began pulling out items, laying them in front of the older. He and Seamus had picked up a few extra things . . . well Colin did anyways, over the years.

Alex watched impressed as the smaller pulled out a piece of silk, placing a blindfold next to it. The older smirked when a long piece of rope was pulled out followed by silver handcuffs, and not the stupid fluffy ones . . . they were gay . . . not flamboyant . . . a vibrator was placed in front of the older, an anal plug being tossed next to it. Apparently he was going in pars and getting more and more crude as he went. . . this was gonna be fun.

Alex's eyes widened slightly when a collar and a leash were pulled out. His eyes darkened and he shivered, the blonde watching his reactions carefully. Nipple clamps and a cock ring found their way into Alex's vision and he smirked, raising a brow at the younger.

"Just wait four more to go." Colin mumbled a mischievous look in his eyes. A paddle was shown followed by a whip. Green eyes widened and he shivered. "Ready?" a curt nod was all he received, the older sitting as straight as a board.

A few candles and a lighter were placed next to the rest, blue meeting green.

"You're seriously thinking of hot wax?" The older asked a bit surprised. Colin nodded and pulled out a knife.

"It's charmed so it won't actually cut." The blonde mumbled, moving the bag away. "So?" Alex sighed and looked over the items.

"Well." He started face serious. "Silk is amazing when you're turned on especially blindfolded. I'm sure you know the benefits of being blindfolded?" Colin nodded, biting his lip. "Rope is great if you wanna play rough because it's easy to get rope burn and it can scratch through your skin, believe me, I know." Colin gapped and he smirked. "Oh I've done more than you think Cols." He turned back to the matter at hand. "Handcuffs are fun but I prefer the burn of the rope more so that the pull of the metal. Doesn't hurt as much handcuffs, at least, not these ones." He smiled. "As for the vibrator and Anal plug, awesome choices. I rather enjoy using them and having them used on me."

"You've really done a lot haven't you?" Colin asked in awe.

"Yep and I'm experienced enough to know when to stop. Why do you think I made you pick a safe word?" He grinned and his green eyes darted back down. "The collar and leash is a tone of fun for B and D"

"What's that?" Colin asked a blush spreading on his face. Alex smirked and chuckled.

"Well my naive little boy," Colin shot him a dirty look, "It stands for 'Bondage' and 'Discipline'." Blue eyes widened and his mouth made an 'Oh' sound. "Cock ring is probably one of my favourite inventions. And if out last encounter means anything you'll _love _the nipple clamps." Colin's eyes lit up. "I take it that was something Seamus wasn't thrilled about?" The smaller nodded. "Paddles are fun but don't hurt as much as you'd think, unless you really want to hurt the person. In that case I know exactly where to hit." He smirked. "The whip." Colin held his breath.

"Seamus almost had a heart attack, put it in the 'not likely' pile. I lied and said I wasn't thrilled eith-"

"I've been whipped." Alex cut him off shrugging. "And I've whipped others. You just gotta know how to do it or else it can cause serious damage, however," He picked said item up and ran his fingers along it. "This one in particular is made to do no more than leave welts at most."

"S-so if I asked y-you'd whip me?" The blonde flushed deeply. Alex smirked and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to the pierced ear.

"I'd make you scream." Colin groaned and shivered violently. The older pulled back and held up the candle and a lighter, quickly lighting it. "Pay attention alright?" The smaller shifted nervously and nodded. The melted wax collected around the blue item and he tipped it, letting some drops poor into his hand. The redhead flinched slightly and looked at the smaller, waiting a few seconds. "Take the wax off." He held his hand out.

Colin nervously tried and flinched when some of it stuck slightly; a small burn mark showing on the older's hand.

"Ow." The smaller whispered.

"When in the right moment yes ow, but by god does it feel good. I would not recommend using it on private areas like your genitals or nipples. Trust me when I say _ow_." He flinched thinking about it.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it's harder to get the wax off and it burns easier. Never lost a hard on so fast in my life." He bit his lip. "Lastly would be the charmed knife." He picked it up and tapped the top, feeling as if it was sinking in, but nothing actually happening. "I like it when they aren't charmed, but you should get used to the charmed ones first." Colin gaped at him.

"S-so you have no issues with _any_ of these?"

"Nope, none that I can think of. Still want me to set stuff out as an idea for next time?" Alex asked. The smaller nodded. He looked down and stood up. "Done."

"Wait what?" Blue eyes widened and Alex chuckled.

"I told you, I have no problem with anything you chose. I enjoy them all." He shrugged and stretched. Colin flushed and cleared his throat.

"U-uh Al you're kinda . . . eurm . . ."

"Hard? Yeah I know." He shrugged and continued to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the pitcher of water, finding the cups quickly and pouring himself a glass. Colin walked around to the front of him and gave a small smile.

"What's up?" Al raised a brow and the younger frowned holding up his phone.

"I gotta text." Colin sighed and crossed his arms, pouting. Alex looked down to read it.

_Colin,_

_We need you in for today; come A.S.A.P. there's a problem with the photographer for the quidditch magazine. Need you to piece things together._

"S'alright Cols it's not like I'm going to run away and never come back. You have my number, gimme a call when you want me to stop by again." Alex handed the phone back with a small smile.

"Quickie?" The blonde asked grinning. Alex laughed.

"No you have to go; besides the quickest I've ever been is twenty minutes." He shrugged and leaned down, pressing their mouths together. Colin jumped up, surprising the other and wrapped his legs around the lean waist, strong arms holding him in place. Their height difference was only about an inch now and the older smiled.

"Please?" Colin whispered, sucking a patch on the taller's neck.

"I'm not your hubby; I don't give in that easily. You have work and I have a bit of paperwork I've been putting off." The smaller pouted and unwrapped his legs, the other helping to lower him. Alex summoned his clothes and quickly pulled them on. "Go to work." He kissed the pale forehead and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex huffed and ran his fingers through red locks. Fred reached out and rubbed his shoulders, peppering kisses along the slim neck. "Mmm." The shorter shivered.

"Relax a tad Al, put the quill down and take a break." Fred turned the green eyed man's face towards himself, pressing their lips together. "This is why you shouldn't let it pile up."

"I know. Hmm I have an idea." Alex murmured smirking.

"What's that?"

"What do you say about helping me relive some tension?" Alex asked standing and pulling their hips together.

"I say I call top."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin flipped through the articles and photos for the magazine. He hated trying to figure out what picture would go best with what article. There was a knock on his door and he sighed. At least he had his own little office.

"Yea?"

"You have a visitor." The secretary said.

"Oh alright send them in." Colin crossed his fingers hope to see a bundle of red-orange hair and green eyes. What he got however was far better. The door opened and blue eyes widened. "SEAMUS!" He jumped up, knocking over the chair and diving at the older, the brunette laughing and holding him tight. He let out a sigh and pressed his lips to the pale neck.

"God I missed you Cols. I know it's only technically been a day and a half but it's a week too long." He pulled back and tipped the other's head up, pressing their lips together. "I missed you so damn much and I'm sorry I haven't been around. I talked to my grandpa." Colin looked up with hopeful eyes. "I've got two weeks' vacation."

"Really?" Colin's grin was worthwhile. His eyes sparkled and he pulled the taller down, smashing their mouths together. "I only work this coming Friday so we have the rest of the time to ourselves!"

"Good." Seamus smiled. "Need some help?"

"Sure. Today I am attempting to figure out this deranged photographer's mess. He took pictures for certain articles and didn't write them down for me so I don't know where the hell they go!"

"Uh Cols? Love, my husband, dearest one?" Seamus tried to hold in a laugh. Colin raised a brow. "The article numbers are on the back of the photos. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hot water cascaded down his back, rolling over his body and falling to the ceramic bottom. A hand pressed a cloth to his back and he sighed, leaning into the touch.

"You worried?" Fred whispered to the redhead. Alex's hair was almost a blood red when wet, streaks becoming dangerously close to black and others a dark orange.

"Lil bit. It's been a week and no calls."

"Well my dad said that Seamus made a big ruckus a few days ago and finally convinced them to give him vacation time." Fred pressed his lips to the pale neck before scrubbing it gently with the material, suds staying behind. "You've been over doing it Al. Give the work a break. I know you took over your dad's corporation but I think it might be too much for you to handle by yourself."

"Then join me." Alex shrugged.

"Al you know I can't! I'm already running a business with my brother." Fred wrapped his arms around the lean chest, rubbing the cloth over the rings.

"I meant collaborating, joining together. You make pranks and I run hotels. I can have items from your shop in all of the hotels I own around the world." Alex moaned, pouting when Fred froze.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah why not? The three of us sign an agreement and we all help each other out with the paperwork, learn each other's business from the inside out." Fred hugged the other tight.

"I'll talk to George. Where all do you have hotels?" the cloth trailed down and gripped his semi hard cock, tugging it to life.

"Mmm lots of places." He moaned and pushed his arse back against the taller. "I've got three in England, two in Ireland, two in Germany, one in Switzerland and Finland, Twelve in the U.S. eight in Canada, one in Poland, two in Romania, one in Egypt, one in Greece, two in Italy-"

"Ok I get it Al, you've got at least one in every country."

"No I don't . . . all but six." Fred slapped his hand on the younger's thigh, the shorter yelping then grinning.

"Don't be a smart ass." Fred murmured.

"But if being a smart ass gets me spankings then I rather enjoy being one." Alex said grinning. Fred laughed and shook his head, pressing his lips to the other's grinning cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hands ran down the slim sides, hips slowly pushing into the petite body, pants filling the room. Legs wrapped around the strong middle and the pale boy arched, gripping the boy a top's hair, yanking. He pushed his hips down against the taller, sweat tickling down their sides as they rocked slowly together.

They wanted it this way tonight, both of them. The smaller arched and moaned, eyes squeezing shut as his climax flooded out of him, pulling more pleasure, the older's seeds splashing his inside walls. Their bodies relaxed and they let out shallow breaths, the top one pulling out and rolling to the side, the shorter's head landing on his chest. He had about fifteen minutes left before they had to pack and get ready to go.

"Seamus?" Colin whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Exactly what do you do for the ministry?" The blonde raised his head.

"A few different things actually. One is repairs and lately it's been tracking down this chain of hotels that have been making a lot of money. Ministry thinks they're hiding death eaters and dark artefacts or whatever. I've gone to four so far but nothing. I think the minister's on crack. Bur mostly I work with the unspeakable." Colin laughed at the older's response and nodded, pressing their lips back together.

"I love you."

"Love you too lil one."


	5. Ch 5 Ice

_**4/5 people have asked for Alex's size . . . one more!**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, _**BD(MILD)**_SM, Violence, Blood, _**Dirty Talk(Mild)**_, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys/Items

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"I love you."

"Love you too lil one."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and flipped through the channels on his TV, a month passing. He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably, his hard on starting to become unbearable. He was tired of wanking! His head shot up and blue eyes widened. Faster than lightning Colin was across the room and grabbing his phone dialling quickly, crossing his fingers.

"'_Ello Alex's phone Fred yappin!" _ Colin raised a brow.

"U-uh hi Fred is Al there?" He bit his lip nervously.

"_Oh hey Cols! No he's in the shower! (Gimme the fucking phone Fred!) Yep very busy! (Fred for fuck sakes give it!)" _ The blonde smiled and shook his head _"Jump puppy jump! (FRED!) Oh fine you're no fun. Here's lover boy." _ Colin sat back down on the couch and grinned.

"_Hey."_ He sounded rather out of breath.

"Hey you alright there?" The blonde snickered.

"_Y-yea, I'm good. And you?"_

"I'm alright."

"_You haven't called in a while."_ Colin bit his lip.

"I-I know, sorry-"

"_Cols, I said to call when you wanted to, not when I wanted you too."_ Alex chuckled. _"It's perfectly fine that you took some time. I heard Seamus had a vacation for a while?" _

"Y-yeah. Two weeks and we mostly stayed in watched movies and such. He's on the job again though, has been for about a month." The blonde hoped that Alex would pick up on his hint. He heard a deep chuckle.

"_Really now? So you've been alone, with a cat and a bunny for a month with nothing but a few toys and your hand? Must be torturous."_ Damn he was gonna make him say it.

"Mhmm, very." Colin absentmindedly trailed his finger up the inside of his thigh, clad in nothing but his boxers.

"_Well what do you want me to do about it Cols?" _his voice dropped a few octaves making the smaller shiver.

"I want you to come over as soon as you can." He whispered back.

"_Mmm then what am I supposed to do exactly? A little dance?"_

"Only if you're naked." Colin's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Alex let out a bark of a laugh.

"_Alright I'll come over and dance naked with you. Are we dancing vertically or horizontal?"_

"Mmm definitely horizontally." Colin continued to tickle his thigh, legs spreading.

"_Alright, sounds good, I'll be there in a bit. (See if he wants a threesome!) Shut up Fred!"_ The phone clicked off and the blonde raised a fine brow, shaking his head. It didn't take long for the fireplace to erupt, the tall redhead stumbling out. Colin shot towards the other and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the lean waist and pulling their mouths together hard.

Alex moaned and gripped the smaller's arse, opening his mouth up for the smaller, turning around and pressing his back into the wall. He broke the kiss and panted, grinning.

"Why hello to you too." Green eyes scanned the shy, lust filled face and he smirked. "Mmm and what is Colin in the mood for today?" he squeezed the younger's arse, a moan falling from plump lips.

"I don't care, something rough." He arched and panted against the pale ear.

"Nope, gotta tell me what you want Colin, be specific or we can't go any farther." He held back a snickered when the shorter whimpered and pouted at him. The blonde nipped the pale neck and sucked on his junction. "Mmm"

He shivered and squeezed again, the smaller letting out a shaky breath. "G-gimme a second to think." Alex nodded and gave a small smile, the legs tightening around his waist. "I-I wanna do something exotic . . . you know different but I don't know what." Colin bit his lip. Alex pulled back and studied the smaller's face. Then, out of nowhere he smirked.

"I got just the thing then." Green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Go to the room and strip, I'll be right in." The shorter nodded and let his legs fall, walking a little nervously to the room. Alex walked into the kitchen and smirked. This would work perfectly!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin peeled his boxers off and pulled the bag out from under the bed. Next he shoved all the blankets down at the foot of his mattress and sat down, waiting patiently, but worrying his lip between his teeth. The door opened and Alex stepped in, a tray of ice cubes in his hand. The blonde shivered.

"Lie down." The older mumbled. "Now do you trust me?" Colin nodded and lied down on his back. "Do you remember the safe word?"

"Purple." He stated confidently. Alex nodded and knelt down, opening the bag. He pulled out the blindfold, silk and rope. "Wont the ice melt?"

"No I charmed it so that it will only melt on skin." He smirked proudly. Colin snickered. "Alright, you sure about this?"

"Yessss dammit!" Alex laughed.

"Gimme a hand." The taller instructed, sitting next to the laying boy. He took the rope and wrapped it around the pale flesh. "How tight do you want it? Fake tight, loose enough to slide out or stuck and can't get out?"

"Can't get out." Colin shifted eyes clouding over. Alex nodded and tightened it, small pieces of the thread biting into his flesh.

"Now to the bed posts or both in the center."

"I've never done the bed posts." The blonde whispered flushing. Alex gave a smile and brought the hand to one side of the bed, tying the end of the rope to the wooden object. He conjured up another and leaned across Colin, moaning when the blondes head lifted and he attached his teeth to the metal ring, pulling slightly.

"Mmm, stop distracting me." The redhead smirked. The smaller flushed and nodded. The rope tightened around his wrist and it was attached to the other side of the bed. "Next question . . . feet too or next time?"

"N-next time?" The younger bit his lip nervously. The taller raised a fine brow and leaned down, lightly pressing their lips together.

"S'alright, I don't mind. Remember I'm here to fulfill your sexual fantasies. I'll do whatever you want to. There's nothing out there I probably won't do when it comes to the bedroom." Alex ran a hand through the blonde locks.

"O-ok." Colin gave him a small smile and leaned up as best he could. The green eyed man grinned and brought their mouth together, tongues tangling for a moment.

"Don't forget if you need to just cuddle or have a gentle time I can do that too. I am very versatile" He gave a proud smirk. The man beneath him laughed and relaxed his body. "Alright, I'm going to blindfold you know okay?" Colin nodded.

Alex summoned the blindfold and placed it over the blue eyes, the blonde lifting his head so that the older could tie it. He felt the smaller's breathing pickup and he rubbed the bare chest affectionately.

"Relax love." The English boy nodded and released his lip. "Ready?"

"Yea." Colin waited, his vision black.

"Here I'm gonna slip you a potion, it heightens your senses, you'll know when it kicks in."

"Kay." A vile pressed to the plump lips and he hesitantly opened his mouth, the warm, tasteless liquid falling down his throat. He lay patiently, awaiting the so called effects he was supposed to feel. How would he kn- "Oh!" He arched up of the bed as tingles shot through his body and he became increasingly aware of _everything_.

"See? Told you it would be obvious. If I remember correctly from my eaves dropping back at Hogwarts," Alex started smirking as the smaller let out a pant. "It's the same potion you, Flanagan, Potter and Malfoy all used for your first times."

"W-what?" Colin gapped at him. "I-I've been trying t-t-to convince Shay to let me use it again!" He bit his lip as he felt the other shift, hand floating over his stomach. "Heh, I can feel that." He smiled and shivered.

"I know. That's one reason why I blindfolded you. Your senses are heightened with the potion and the loss of your vision." He crawled above the smaller, pressing his lips to the pale neck, nipping it. The blonde moaned and arched up, hands turning to grip the rope, said item scratching his skin. Alex pulled back and shifted the sound of his button and zipper undoing becoming defining in the quiet room.

Colin could _hear_ the item slid down the long legs and drop to the floor, the older hovering over him. Lips pressed to his and he moaned, warmth spreading through his body from both the potion and Veela charm.

"Mmm you should try this potion Fred and George made. It's almost like your entire body is on fire and it only cools when it comes in contact with another being. But the catch is when you separate, it gets hotter and more unbearable." Alex moved his head and pressed his tongue to the younger's junction, a loud groan filling the room. "But you can be quenched, however it takes intercourse to do it. Depending on how much you take will depend on how many people need to cum in you to cool your body back down." Colin shivered violently against him.

Alex pulled back and summoned the piece of silk. He sat on his heel and watched the smaller's reactions. He pressed it to the smaller's chest and ran it along his nipple before continuing down. He smirked and ran the tip of the material over the head of the leaking slit.

"Ah!" Colin groaned when the item wrapped around his member, the cool feeling of it making him shake. The silk vanished and he felt the bed dip slightly. The blonde bit his lip, breathing heavily, rope digging into his flesh, something cold hit his stomach and he jumped, shivering. "Fuck that's cold!" He arched away and Alex chuckled at him.

"Calm your hormones, it's the ice." The smaller nodded and flushed, the item traveling up his torso, leaving a wet trail behind. It ran over a nipple and he groaned, eyes closing under the cloth.

"Shit." Colin lifted his head hoping the older would catch his hopeful look. The cold item was removed and the mattress dripped in a few spots, breath ghosting over his lips.

"What do you want?"

"Kiss me?" lips pressed to his and he moaned, opening his mouth, the man atop following suit. He felt a smirk against his lips and gasped, the ice being pushed into him. He arched high and cried out, shivering at the strange and unique feeling. He bit his lip and Alex grinned, watching his reaction as the ice continued to melt quickly. "U-untie me?"

The taller blinked but shrugged, waving his hand, the roped loosening so the younger could slide them out. He pulled the blindfold off and dived forwards, pushing the taller onto his back. Alex raised his brow and let the smaller lay him down intrigued in seeing where this was gonna go.

A mouth pressed to his hard, hands grabbing his biceps. The green eyed man smiled into the kiss and submitted slightly to the smaller. Colin pulled back and panted, locking eyes. He moved down and dropped his head; the older moaned and arched a mouth closing around one of his nipples.

Colin bit the ring and pulled, the man under him hissing and groaning.

"If I ask you to get another piercing would you?" the blonde whispered.

"Depends. I got my upper ear and a second piercing on my lip for Fred." The older informed. "So depends on where." Colin smirked and covered the taller's eyes. "Alrighty I'll close them" He shrugged and let his lids slide closed. He felt the smaller shake, the potion still cursing through him. The younger slid down and pressed the ball of his tongue ring into the older's slit. "Mmm." Alex's legs subconsciously spread the shorter kneeling between them.

The smaller pursed his lips and swallowed the head of Alex's member, giving it a small suck. Green eyes rolled and he groaned the shorter pulling back.

"So? Will you?" The blonde whispered fingering the tip of the taller's member spreading the precum.

"Pierce my dick?" He raised a brow and the smaller nodded at him, shivering. "Uh that's in the not so sure category." He let out a nervous breath. The other pouted at him and he raised his other brow. "I'll _think_ about it alright."

"Yay!" Alex arched and moaned, the smaller deep throating him.

"Shit Cols!" he shivered and groaned. The blonde crawled up the lean body and pressed their mouths together. Alex rolled them over and lined their members up together, snapping his hips forwards.

"AH!" He arched, liquid heat making his head spin. The door opened and they froze, both their heads turning and eyes meeting shocked blue. "Seamus." Said man cleared his throat, mumbled an apology and closed the door. "Let me up!" The blonde said desperately to the redhead. Alex nodded and sat up, Colin sprang off the bed and grabbed his boxer, quickly slipping them on and rushing out the door. "Seamus!"

Alex sighed and bit his lip, finding his own clothes and slipping them on slowly. He cleared his throat, splotches forming on his face. He didn't understand why he was so damn upset! He mated with Fred, but Colin was the first he ever fell for. He wiped his eyes and sniffed choosing to apparate instead of floo.


	6. Ch 6 The Dinner Party Pt 1

_**. . . fine . . .**_

_**Al: 9 ½" by 2" . . . you guys are no fun –pouts-**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, _**Uncomfortable Settings**_, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), _**Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus**_), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

Alex sighed and bit his lip, finding his own clothes and slipping them on. He cleared his throat, splotches forming on his face. He didn't understand why he was so damn upset! He mated with Fred, but Colin was the first he ever fell for. He wiped his eyes and sniffed choosing to apparate instead of floo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus!" He grabbed the older's hand to stop him. "Please don't get mad!"

"Alex? Really? Thousands of men out there and you had to get Alex! I didn't think you were serious on the phone!" His voice cracked and the brunette looked away, arms slipping around his waist, a face pressed in his neck.

"I'm sorry. It's just he's willing to try any sort of kinky fantasy I could throw at him!" Colin pressed his lips to the thick neck. "I love you so much Shay and you're the one who told me to find someone!"

"I didn't mean Alex!"

"Well I don't like the thought of you with Dean!" Colin yelled out too. "I don't like the thought of you with anyone! You didn't even ask me if I wanted another partner! You just assumed Seamus!" His eyes watered.

"C-Colin?" The brunette pulled back and sighed, pulling the smaller to his chest. "I'm sorry I got upset alright? Look if you need Alex to help out with your kinky stuff that I can't then alright, i-if you want me to participate I'll _consider_ it"

"Really?" The blonde's eyes lit up. _Not likely . . ._

"Yes Cols. But I ah, I need a minute alright?" Seamus leaned down and brought their lips together. He gave him a small smile and headed to the washroom. The blonde heard the shower start and headed to his room, glancing in. He frowned when he realized Alex had left. Colin walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Yea?"

"C-can I join you?" The blonde called through the wooden object.

"Yea, sure." He could hear a tinge of excitement in his lover's voice. The smaller shed his boxers and stepped into the washroom, pulling the curtain slightly and slipping in behind the older. Seamus turned and pulled him into a tight hug. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course Shay, and I love you too." Their lips connected and a groan fell from their mouths.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A loud _'pop'_ startled the redhead and he jumped, looking up. "Oh hey Al." Fred stood and walked over, pulling him into a hug. "Alright, what happened?" He pressed his lips to the freckled junction and nipped before slipping his hands onto the lean hips.

"Seamus walked in." Fred pulled back surprised.

"Shit I'm sorry love . . ." He paused and smirked. "Angry sex time?"

"Fuck yes." Alex growled out slamming the older against the wall, mouths connecting instantly. Arms wrapped around his waist from the back and lips pressed to his neck, an erection pressing between his arse cheeks. The shorter moaned and bucked against the twins. Today's session was going to be painful and he loved it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus kissed his husband goodbye and gave him a smile. "I'll be back in two weeks alright? So get your kink out during that time." The younger chuckled and nodded, watching him go. The first three days, like usual, he tidied the house and did a few errands. On Thursday night his phone rang and he raised his brow at the caller ID

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"_Hey, I ah, what are you doing this evening?" _Colin raised his brow. Usually it was the blonde that initiated a sexual encounter.

"Nothing, why?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?"_ The blonde froze and blinked surprised.

"Uh y-yea sure."

"_Alright, can I head over now?"_

"Yea, I'll ah; I'll see you in a bit." They hung up and he sat sown on the couch confused. The fireplace erupted and he looked up, smiling. "Wow." Alex flushed and sat next to him.

"Thanks" Colin took in the white button up dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks, hair brushed down neatly instead of spiked in its usual wacky fashion. "Do you want me to help you pick something?"

"Yea . . ." The blonde stood and pulled the taller up, leading him to the bedroom. He grinned at the other and climbed up onto his bed, standing on it.

"What are you doing?" A fine red brow rose when the blonde reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer. Alex smirked and leaned in, attaching their mouths. "Mmm trust me you're gonna wanna wait till we get back." The taller smirked. Colin pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, where's all the evil dressy shit." Colin laughed and hopped down heading over to the closet and opening the door.

Alex peered in and shuffled about the area, leaning back ever so often to glance at the blonde, shake his head and continue.

"What do you prefer to wear?" Alex asked, his voice muffled.

"Black." The blonde stated simply. The taller pulled out of the closet and grinned. He walked over and leaned down, pressing his lips to the pale ear.

"Strip." Colin moaned and shivered.

"Help me?" He whispered back. Hands slipped around his hips, fingertips disappearing under his shirt, trailing over the soft skin. He let out a shaky breath and dipped his hands in the red locks. The digits trailed up his stomach, shirt following. Thumbs ran over his nipples and the blonde's head fell back, groaning. A mouth attached to his neck, a wet muscle pressing to it, biting and sucking feverishly. "Ah!" the younger arched and let go of the darker locks, lifting his arms.

Alex pulled back and pulled the material off, tossing it aside and dropping his head, pulling a hardened bud with his teeth. Colin's breath hitched, the other's tongue ring pressing into the sensitive flesh. The taller moved up to his collar bone, nipping at it, hands back in his hair. He brought his own digits down to unclasp the shorter's bottom, mouth moving up the pale neck to nip his chin. The zipper was lowered and he yanked, the jeans falling to the ground, erection straining against the undergarments.

The younger let out a heavy breath and tangled his hands back in the red hair.

"Mmm we have to stop now or I'm gonna be very late." The deep voice rang out and he pressed his lips to the pale cheek before standing. The younger pouted and leaned forwards, the older raising an amused brow when teeth attached to his nipple, hands running up his sides making him shiver. "As amazing as this is it's my job on the line Cols." The smaller pouted and pulled back, walking in a slight huff to the chair and grabbing his clothes, the older helping him fix his hair and tie. "Fuck you always did look amazing dressed up like this."

"What about the piercings?"

"Glamour. Mine will be too see?" Alex waved his hand making all the metal disappear on both boys. Colin smiled and took the others arm closing his eyes when he felt the pull behind his navel.

"Fuck I hate apparating." The blonde said staggering slightly, feeling a bit woozy. The redhead smiled at him and walked into the Anderson ball room.

"You have two choices." Alex mumbled quietly to his 'date.'

"Ok."

"Either go and mingle for a while till dinner and I'll come get you or you can stay with me but I'll be introducing you and if they ask I will say you are my date." The taller announced, the smaller still holding his arm. He tightened his hand and stepped a tad closer to the intelligent man, flushing deeply as they made their way through the crowd of people, catching glimpses of people he knew from Hogwarts.

"Mr. Anderson!" A large man cried out smiling. Alex cringed slightly at being called that, his father flashing in his mind.

"Alex, please." He smiled and shook the man's hand, Colin slightly behind him

"And this is . . . your lover?" He asked grinning. The blonde flushed and the taller looked down at him, placing his hand on his back and pushing him forwards.

"This is Colin." He said genuinely, smiling. The blonde gave a small smile; more due to the joy that he saw run across the redhead's face.

"Well he should join us also then!" The man said walking forwards, a slight bounce in his step. They followed him and started up a conversation. The youngest stayed fairly quiet, giving a nod or a shake of the head when asked questions. Sometimes he would answer verbally but every time he did he stepped a tad bit closer to the older. Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders, rubbing the arm that was farther away with the tips of his fingers, tickling him slightly through the material.

Colin leaned closer and closed his eyes, smiling and drinking in the gentle touch.

"Excuse me for a minute?" Alex asked nodding towards the young man. The others all gave smiles and nodded, taking a break and walking to their significant others also. "Hey come on, let's take a break alright?"

"Okay." Colin followed the taller, eyes still closed and trusting him to lead the way. The French man stiffened slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Colin's brows furrowed and he opened his eyes at Alex's harsh tone, what he saw was not what he expected.

"Seamus?" the blonde's eyes widened and he cleared his throat looking away.

"W-why are you here Colin?" The brunette asked glaring up at Alex.

"I asked him."

"Why not ask Fred?" The shorter spat.

"I'm not arguing with you here, follow me and we can talk." He pushed past the Irishman and headed to the stairs. When he hit the top he turned left, past four doors, then a right and an almost immediate left. He opened the double doors and led them into the lounge. There were many couches and a fireplace on all four walls, carpets in front of each. He motioned to the one couch that was circular and almost close to make an 'O'. The stepped through the two foot wide space and took their seats. Alex leaned back and draped his arms over the back of the couch.

"Fred is off with George doing product testing. They put it off too long and now it's piled up and they are swamped." The redhead stated simply.

"You could bring countless men and women why Colin?" Seamus glared. Colin suddenly cursed himself for sitting in between them, two seats free on either side.

"Shay," The blonde whispered. "You told me I could see him when you weren't there so I am." The brunette snapped his mouth closed and scowled, turning away, obvious hurt flashing into his eyes. "Seamus look at me." Said man sighed through his nose and turned to his husband. Alex stood and headed further away, giving them their privacy. "I married _you_ not him. I want to be with _you_ not him! I love you Seamus!" He grabbed the older's hands.

"Do you love him?" The smaller froze shocked and gaped a bit.

"What? No!"

"You sure?" Seamus asked locking eyes with his lil one. Colin furrowed his brows and opened his mouth nothing coming out. Did he love Alex like that? The taller's face started to splotch and he smiled letting go of the thin hands and standing. "Thought so." There was a crack and he was gone, the blonde jumping up and calling his name at the same time.

Blue eyes watered and he let out a sob and collapsed back to the seat, the redhead sliding in next to him, wrapping an arm around the frail man. He pulled Colin to him, his heart leaping slightly at the touch. He hesitantly kissed the reddening forehead, the younger, slipping his arms around the lean waist, burying his face on the other's chest, tears soaking through.

Alex placed his fingertips of the unoccupied hand under the smaller's chin and lifted it up, pressing their lips together. The younger responded eagerly, tongues lashing, metal balls rubbing together. They pulled back and Al let out a heavy breath.

"I have to head back; you wanna stay up here for a bit? Come down when you're ready or I can come get you for dinner?"

"Dinner." The smaller whispered, pulling Alex into a tight hug, the older returning it with a small smile.

"Alright, lay down and sleep a tad, no one comes in here." He summoned a blanket and pillow. "They're mine hope you don't mind, it was these or Fred's."

"I don't mind." He smiled at the older and laughed when Alex tucked him in, leaning down and giving him a lingering kiss.

"I'll be back in a bit." The smaller nodded and Alex couldn't help but think _'I love you'_.


	7. Ch 7 Never been ridden?

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"I don't mind." He smiled at the older and laughed when Alex tucked him in, leaning down and giving him a lingering kiss.

"I'll be back in a bit." The smaller nodded and Alex couldn't help but think _'I love you'_. The redhead left, closing the door behind him and the young man bit his lip trying to fall asleep, trying to relax his aching heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex slipped back into the large room and walked quietly over to the petite blonde, sitting on the floor next to him. he looked at the angelic face and smiled, pushing the blonde locks away from the sleeping face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale cheek, the younger stirring slightly. His eyes cracked open and he yawned, looking tiredly up at the redhead.

"We've got about fifteen minutes." His deep voice rumbled out. Colin nodded and smiled, stretching. He leaned over and brought his lips together with Alex's, the older bringing his hand back up to cup the English boy's cheek, snaking his tongue out.

Colin groaned and opened his mouth, metal balls clinking together, quiet, heavy breaths filling the room. The blonde sat up and tapped the spot next to him, pleased when Alex sat down. Their mouths reattached and the smaller raised his hands, making quick work of the buttons on the older's dress shirt. He pushed the folds open and ran his fingertips up the built torso, both moaning and shivering. He lightly tugged on the gold rings and slowly pushed the fabric off the pale, freckled shoulders.

"Mmm, what are you planning?" His bass voice bounced off the walls, rumbling the smaller's chest. Colin bit his lip and began undoing his own shirt. "We've got like ten minutes love, we don't have enough time."

"We'll make an excuse. Please Alex?" He gave the taller a pleading look and the redhead caved, nodding hesitantly. The things you did for love. He reached over and helped the younger remove his own dress shirt, folding it neatly and setting it aside. The blonde smiled and pushed on the taller's chest, said man complying and laying back on the sofa. He raised the leg that was against the back of the soft fabric and glanced at the younger.

Colin bit his lip and crawled up the older, attaching their mouths and reaching down. Alex moaned when the clasp on his slacks was opened, his zipper sliding down shortly after. He lowered his leg and lifted his hips, the smaller pulling the dark material down and tossing it aside. The younger opened up his own bottoms and yanked them down, the taller watching in amusement at the excited young man.

Alex pushed himself up onto his elbows and smirked at the smaller. Colin straddled him and pressed their lips together, an audible _'pop´_ filling the room when they separated. The blonde climbed back off and slipped his thumbs under the elastic in his boxers, lowering the material, the taller following his example, both quiet. Colin crawled back over the other, placing his knees on either side on the other's waist and placed his mouth on the older's.

The blonde trailed his lips down the thin neck and lightly pulled on the metal ring, a sharp intake of breath coming from the older man. Colin moaned and pulled back, lust filled eyes locking. "Please?" He whispered. Alex nodded and reached his hand down, muttering a spell and pressing a slick finger against the boy's on top back entrance, sliding it in.

The smaller moaned and shivered, placing his forehead against the redheads, blue meeting green. Their lips brushed every few seconds and Alex slid the second finger in, pumping his hand carefully. Colin bit his lip and pushed back against the long slim digits, whimpering slightly. They slowly stretched them, a third joining soon after.

Alex removed his hand and quickly casted a spell, slicking his member up. He went to sit but the younger pushed him back down and flushed, moving so he was on his knees, the taller's member at his back entrance. The redhead moaned and kept his body still, watching as the blonde carefully began to lower himself onto his cock. Colin's mouth dropped and he hissed the other's hands gripping his hips, his own on the lean shoulders. Alex's eyes clouded over and his breathing increased, eyes darkening.

Colin bit his pierced lip and concentrated, lowering himself on the thick member. "Uh yeah I need help." He flushed and looked away, Alex snorting at him. the redhead slipped his hands around his body and over his things, sliding inwards and pushing.

The blonde hissed and the older stopped, waiting. "Kay." He pushed again, groaning when the smaller manage halfway. Alex bit his lip and closed his eyes, helping the petite boy down further. Finally Colin slid to the hilt and both gasped and arched, the younger hissing slightly.

"Shit." The redhead mumbled licking his lips and breathing heavily.

"Never been ridden?" Colin asked quietly receiving a head shake. "Really? Never?"

"N-no, never." He groaned and opened his eyes, the smaller using his knees to push himself up the long length, carefully lowering himself again. He watched the taller's eyes roll and his breathing stop for a second, sweat gathering on his brow from the restraint, fingers digging into the soft hips. Colin bit his lip and sped his pace up slightly, the older panting under him.

The blonde stopped when he was about halfway up the length, Alex opening his eyes confused. "Thrust up." Colin whispered and the redhead did, eyes widening, the other tossing his head back and crying out. "A-again!" Alex complied and groaned, biting his lip, bucking up into the younger hard. The Englishman gripped the pale shoulders tight, mouth dropping, eyes shut tight, panting and pushing down against him. He added a slight twist to his movement, grinding down each time the older was in to the hilt.

The taller gasped and followed the other's example, rolling his pelvic up and into the smaller smirking when the younger yelled, forcing himself down harder, breathing laboured. Alex watched the smaller closely, watching his reaction to every movement. He needed to know how the smaller would want this. Nails dug into his pecks but he ignored it, eyes rolling every so often, breath hitching.

Colin was rather vocal apparently and the older was a little nervous about someone walking in. Alex's head shot up when the younger let out a strangled noise, his boil starting, sweat dripping down his body. The redhead groaned when he realized his own body's was in the same state. He moaned when liquid heat started to run through his veins, the smaller hissing and panting, eyes opening and locking with the taller's. Colin dropped forwards, pressing their lips together, his breathing picking up to the point of hyperventilation.

Alex smiled and rolled his hips up harder. Colin cried out and clenched, a warm substance splashing between their chests, his body convulsing. Alex's breathing stopped as his orgasm struck, filling the smaller man to the hilt, both out of breath, holding onto one another for dear life. The smaller groaned and relaxed his body, placing a kiss to the taller's cheek before raising his hips, the other's member slipping out of him, both hissing.

"Mmm can we skip dinner?"

"No, come one we've gotta get dressed I'm ten minutes late." Alex stretched, the smaller climbing off and making a face. The taller casted a quick cleaning spell and they got dressed in record time, sharing a short kiss before heading back downstairs.

"Ah Mr. Anderson! We were wondering what happened to you." A chubby man said with a large smile. Alex pulled out a chair and motioned for Colin to sit before taking his own seat.

"Colin didn't wish to wake up." The blonde flushed and looked down at his hands. The older squeezed his knee under the table, a few coworkers chuckling at Alex's reply. The green eyed man was at the seat right next to the head of the table, Colin next to him. The blonde shifted uncomfortably and the redhead raised a brow. The younger motioned to his other side a pretty blonde woman goggling the young man. Creevey's face was beat red and the Frenchman had to stifle a laugh.

"Eep!" Colin jumped and shuffled his chair closer to his lover when the girls hand ran up his thigh.

"Ehem." The taller cleared his throat, locking unamused eyes with the blonde woman. "Would you mind not attempting to fondle my lover. He's not interest in girls, much less you." She flushed a dark shade and turned away, Colin giving a nervous laugh. They continued eating and the youngest tried his best to keep up. However when words like boisterous, capacious, convergence, enervating and foster it was hard to follow along. He did noticed though when Alex clenched his jaw.

"That may be Mr. Gates but at least I posses the sagacity to restrain from using my prosperity to make others do as I please." Colin blinked at Alex.

"I do no such thing Mr. Anderson! You sir are nothing but a demagogue!" Alex's eyes narrowed.

"At least I do not talk haughtily about my fellow coworkers!" Colin flinched and touched Alex's forearm. The redhead glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Now as wonderful as this conversation is it's disrupting the other guests and making them uncomfortable."

"No it's just your whore that's feeling put out because he cannot comprehend a thing we're saying!" It was deathly quiet.

"Well I understood that one." Colin muttered darkly, glaring. "And I am _not_ a whore!" He stood and narrowed his eyes.

"Please leave Mr. Gates." Alex ground out. The old man opened his mouth and Alex stood. "Leave or I will escort you out myself." The round man glared and straightened himself out, walking towards the exit.

"Fine. I don't want any part in this damn organization or it's sluts involved." He casted another look at Colin who flinched and looked away. Alex actually growled and the blonde's eyes widened when he saw him snap his beak. He had never actually seen it before!

"Sucer mon coq vous singe envahi" Alex hissed a heavy accent ringing off the walls. A few of the French people snorted and Mr. Gates left in a huff through the fireplace and Alex closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He sat down and cleared his throat before deciding to cast a neutral look around the room as if daring anyone else to step forwards.

"Bout time you kicked that ass out." A lean brunette muttered scowling slightly and the room broke out in grunts and nods of approval. Alex gave a small smile and looked down at his blonde lover. Colin was trying to smile but the redhead was not dumb. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks flushed slightly, shoulders sagging and his head bowed.

"Excuse us for a moment." He mumbled standing and placing a hand on the youngest person's shoulder. Colin stood obediently and followed the older, Alex rubbing the far shoulder comfortingly. The others gave sympathetic looks and continued their conversation.

The redhead opened a door and lightly pushed Colin into the large bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it and walking over to the boy who was sitting on the toilet seat. The taller squatted down so that he was about three inches shorter.

The blonde's shoulder shook and he let out a sob, doubling over.

"hey! Come on now!" Alex sighed and pilled the other off the seat and into his lap, brushing his hair from him face and holding him as close as he could.

"H-he's right." The blonde hiccupped out.

"No he's not Colin." The blonde pushed away and locked eyes with Alex.

"I've slept with Seamus, you, this guy named Mike, one named Johnny, Kevin, James and three who I have no idea who they even are! I just met them at Hogsmeade! I am a whore Alex!" the redhead sighed and pressed the cool cloth to the tearing face, wiping it away.

"It's alright Colin. I've slept with Mitchell, You Fred and George." Alex shrugged running his finger through thin strands. "Here why don't you wash up alright love? I've really gotta get back to my meeting.

"Wait! What did you say in French that got him so flustered?" Colin asked quietly.

"I said suck my cock you overgrown ape." Colin snorted and Alex grinned at him, kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex shook people's hands as they left, smiling and nodding at them. He closed the door and groaned, plopping his forehead against it. Hands slipped around his waist and he smiled, kisses placed down his spine, shivers following.

"Mmm I like that." He muttered. Colin smiled and slipped between him and the door, giving a shy smile to the older. Alex returned the gesture and placed one hand high up on the door, the other on the blonde's waist. He leaned down and attached their lips in a slow sensual kiss. "I'm beat. I'll take you home but I've gotta get some sleep."

"Oh." He pouted and jumped when his phone vibrated. Alex leaned back and Colin quickly checked who had texted him. he bit his lip at the name _'Shay XD'_ He flipped it open and let his eyes scan the words.

_Cols I'm sorry. Please come home. Please._

"Go." Alex muttered his back to the smaller. "It's alright, I'm tired anyways. Besides, Fred's due back any moment."

"You sure?" The older wanted to yell and scream and tell the blonde no, that he was his and Seamus couldn't have him! but he just turned and pressed their lips together, giving his famous cheesy smile.

"Yes now go make love to your hubby." Colin kissed his cheek, a brilliant smile on his face and left without another word. Alex gripped his shirt and pulled his lip between his teeth. "Ow." He muttered. He had hoped the smaller would at least try to convince him to let him stay a little longer if not the night.

"You alright?" The green eyed man casted a look over his shoulder and shrugged. Fred sighed and walked over, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. "You still love him don't you? I get it Al, I'll always be second to him, he's your Veela's first choice."

"No Fred." The younger turned in his arms and buried his face in the taller's neck. "I wouldn't trade you for the world. Well maybe some mints I do like peppermint." Fred shoved him playfully, both smiling. "Do me a favour?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Fuck me hard?" Alex whispered a hint of sadness to his tone.

"Yeah alright, come on."

_**The rest of the chapters (Ends at chapter 11) are rather . . . dramatic . . .**_

_**Also remember this is between the Sealin wedding and their kids . . . so Colin does not leave Seamus in this because it's a developing point basically...**_

_**If you're really looking for an actual Alin story I'll let you know the date I'm posting "What If" Which has a few twists but obviously Colin and Al are together because Al forces the blonde to mate with him.**_

_**The only question is this: Will Colin be able to love Alex after what he did? Can Seamus move on or will he fight as hard and long as he can? **_

_**Plus, what with Alex forcing Colin what will that do to Dennis and Noah? After all Noah's brother raped Dennis' and Noah did nothing to stop it, nor did he even tell his mate when he knew damn well what was happening.**_

_**Excited?**_


	8. Ch 8 Always be second to Colin

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), _Seamus/Colin_ (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"Fuck me hard?" Alex whispered a hint of sadness to his tone.

"Yeah alright, come on."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stepped out of the flames and eeped when a brunette pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Colin." He sprayed soft kissed along the younger's cheek, ear and neck, making him giggle slightly.

"It's alright Shay." The older pulled back and pressed their lips together hard.

"Don't leave me again." He whispered referring back to when they were teens and the blonde dumped him . . . twice . . .

"I'm not going to leave you Seamus."

"Even if Alex asks?" The blonde suddenly realized what was going on. The older wasn't jealous, he was scared to lose him to the other.

"Seamus, I'm Colin Finnigan, not Colin Anderson. I chose you a long time ago. He's a great fuck but you're everything." He kissed the taller and ran his fingers through the older's hair. The Irishman smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sorry I'm not as good as him in that department"

"Well first off he's a bit bigger," The brunette raised a brow, "and stronger so he can easily dominate me which is a major turn on. Plus his thrusts are really hard and deep-"

"IS THERE a point to this?" Seamus cut in glaring. The smaller flushed.

"He doesn't make love Seamus. Even when I rode him-" the older gaped, "The thrusts were still forceful. He makes me feel great but you make me feel loved." The shorter whispered shyly. Seamus smiled and pressed their lips together.

"I've got the month off." He mumbled. Colin's face lit up and an excited squeal left him as he jump and wrapped his legs tight around a laughing Irishman, hugging him.

"You swear?"

"Yes Cols I swear. I even booked a place we can go so no one can bug us. I will leave my cell here, you can take yours, but I will leave mine here so that my work can't reach me." He smiled as the other shook with excitement. "Think of it as a second honeymoon."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes opened and he yawned, looking behind him and smiling at his lover. Seamus was spooning up behind him, holding him close. Today was the fourth day at their little getaway. They were laying in a fluffy bed in a cottage that the older boy had been given as a wedding gift from his parents. It was the classic cottage by the sea. Behind them was a forest and the actual cottage was half in the greenery and halfway on the sand of the beach.

The blonde linked his finger with the older's and grinned when similar eyes squeezed tight then blinked open lazily.

"Mmm Mornin' love." Seamus whispered kissing the smaller's temple. The younger turned around and pressed their lips together. The brunette growled playfully and rolled on top of the other pinning him down. Colin laughed and struggled slightly, the older biting and nipping his neck whilst trailing his fingers down the pale sides.

"Ah! S-s-stop! That t-t-t-tickles Shay!" He let out another laugh and squirmed. Seamus wiggled himself between the blonde's bare legs and tickled his inner thighs. "ah!" his thighs were one of the most ticklish spots on him along with his tailbone. The only problem with tickling his thighs was that it tended to make him a little more excited than necessary.

Seamus disappeared under the covers and the blonde rolled his eyes and hips, biting his lip hard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"OW! Fucken hell would you be careful?" Fred growled out.

"Sorry." Alex muttered when he bumped into him, knocking the older into the banister.

"Alex what the hell is going on with you?" He yelled. The younger ignored him and Fred growled, slamming his Veela up against the wall pinning him there. The shorter growled and struggled snapping his beak at his mate. "STOP THAT!" The French man shrunk back and looked away. "Now what's wrong?" Alex shook his head. "Colin?" Green eyes snapped up and his body stiffened. The other sighed.

"h-he hasn't contacted me in three and a half weeks." He muttered sadly. The taller raised his brow.

"Alright then let's get your mind off him shall we?"

"No I'm alright, I'm just gonna go lie down."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"' _bonjour?"_

"Hey Fleur it's Fred." He bit his lip.

"_Oh! 'Ello darling 'ow are you?"_

"Not great." He ran his hand through his hair. "Alex is acting really weird."

"'_Ow so?"_ She asked. Fred took a seat and sighed.

"I came home one day after his meeting and Colin was just leaving, they've been screwing with my consent for a while. But when Colin left Alex got all mopey and depressed! All he does is pout, check his phone and sleep! He barely eats and he showers twice as much as he used to! I thought he showered a lot before!" It was deathly quiet on the other end.

"_Colin vas 'is first mate correct?"_

"Yes."

"_I see."_ Silence again. "_Ven did Colin leave?"_

"A month and a half ago." He heard a bang and jumped . apparently Fleur dropped the phone.

"_Sorry! A month and a 'alf?"_ She seemed to ponder and the younger bit his lip nervously. _"I zink you might 'ave a problem."_

"What?" Fred asked dangerously low.

"_I zink Alex's Veela sinks Colin vas trying to 'voo' 'im and is now changing its mind."_ She stated.

"So? He mated with me dammit! This shouldn't matter!"

"_Vell Alex's Veela vill alvays put Colin first. 'E is 'urting Fred. Ze Veela zought it finally 'ad a chance vis 'is first mate only to find out 'e is playing 'ead games."_ Fred closed his eyes, a lump starting in his throat, eyes stinging.

"He doesn't love me as much as Colin does he?"

"_No I'm sorry Fred but you vill alvays be second to Colin." _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fuck he was bored! Colin flipped through the channels on the T.V. and shifted uncomfortably. Seamus had left for another long work period about a month ago. The blonde sighed and glared down at his member. Why wouldn't it just leave him alone? He groaned and pulled his boxers off, tossing them aside. He shifted on the couch and spread his legs running his fingertips up his inner thigh, watching himself twitch.

The fireplace erupted and he jumped, bending over and covering himself when wide blue eyes blinked at him.

"Uh hi bro . . . bad time?"

"Uh kind of . . ." Colin muttered flushing a dark red.

"Oh please it's not like I haven't seen you before."

"I'd rather not think about that Dennis." The older hissed at him.

"Sorry. Look I came to bring this by, the owl went to my house instead of yours." He handed a letter to Colin who reached out quickly and grabbed it. "H-hey Cols?" Said boy looked at him. "If you need help . . ." Dennis smirked and Colin growled.

"GET OUT!"

"Jeez I was just kidding!" The younger rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother's hair heading to the fireplace and disappearing through it. The man who was now alone sighed and relaxed, staring at the letter with a strange seal. He broke it and pulled the paper out.

_Creevey,_

_Stay away from my damn Veela. I'm tired of you playing fucking games with his head! He's not a toy and you can't just screw him then disappear for months on end! Don't bother us again and stop leading him on! I know everything that you said when you left that night to be with Seamus! About how you'd never choose Al over him. well I'll make it even easier. Stay the fuck away from Alex or I will make you regret it._

_With love,_

_Fred._

Colin's throat clenched and his lip trembled slightly. His phone vibrated and he quickly opened it, reading the text.

_Cols,_

_I'm so sorry love! I know I'm supposed to come home in a week but I can't we made a break through with this case and I've been promoted to the head of the investigation. I don't know when I'll be back but it won't be for at least another four months. I'm so sorry Colin. I love you and I'll send a text a day and call before you head to bed, well around eight so I know you're up. Again I'm sorry. _

A loud sob broke through his lips and he tossed his phone aside, it landing somewhere on the carpet. His body shook and he glared down at his arms. Blue eyes traveled to a long white mark barely visible on his skin. He ran his fingers over his old scar and closed his eyes, tears falling down his face.

How did Fred know about his conversation with Seamus unless . . . Blue eyes widened and a strangled cry left his lips. Seamus fucking told them? His breathing quickened and his vision blurred with rage.

"_Meow"_ He jumped and looked to the side, Saturn's tail swaying softly. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, grabbing his phone and the letter. He'd go to the only place he could think of. They still talked often and were still best mates.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The dirty blonde's head shot up when his fire place erupted and teary eyed Colin stepped through. "Shit another fight?" He asked putting his book down. Colin started over and tossed him the text and letter. The older read through it quickly and stood up, pulling his friend to his chest. The shorter cried harder and gripped the white shirt, arms holding him tight. Mike Argell lead him to the bedroom and pulled the covers back, slipping under them and tapping his chest.

The 21 year old seemed so young and frail when he slipped under the blankets and rolled into a ball with his head on the taller's torso, bunching his shirt up in his hand.

He spent three days with the older, Seamus keeping his promise of calling and texting. What the brunette did not know however was that the younger was not home.

Colin stretched and glanced at Mike out of the corner of his eye, wringing his hands and biting his lip. the older smiled knowingly and faced the other, shifting a bit closer.

Their eyes locked and the shorter's breathing hitched when the dirty blonde swopped down quickly and pressed their mouths together. Colin shifted up onto his knees and straddled the other, mouths still working feverishly against one another.

Mike yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside, pulling the younger and throwing it as well, smiling as the blonde's growing locks became a mess. "Off for a sec." The older hissed. The blonde did as told and moaned when he watched the dirty blonde yank his boxers down and off, kicking them aside. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. When they were eighteen was the last time to be precise. They had never slept together but they had jerked and blown one another plenty of times.

Colin discarded his only article of clothing as well, mewling when a hot mouth pressed to his neck, a hand pushing him onto his back. The hands slipped down pale sides and around to his thighs, gripping them and massaging. The shorter panted and arched. His phone rang and he answered without thinking. 

"Yea?" He asked breathlessly, a hand wrapping around his member and tugging.

"_Hey Cols_." He froze

"Sh-Seamus?" His face darkened and Mike snorted, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"_Hey how's your evening? You sound exhausted._" The blonde's mouth dropped and he slapped a hand over it, bucking his hips when a mouth closed over the head of his member. "_Colin?"_

"Y-yeah! Sorry zoned." He lied gripping the darker locks with on hand tight and thrusting up into the hot mouth.

"_Oh should I let you go?"_

"U-uh n-n-n-not sure!" He accidently panted and his eyes widened.

"_Uh did I interrupt you love_?" The brunette held a slight mischievous sound to his voice.

"Kind of!" He closed his eyes, a particularly hard suck being delivered.

"_Do you want me to call back tomorrow or can I listen in_?" Colin smirked and shook his head, his husband was far too predictable.

"Mmm whichever you please." Mike raised a brow at him and he shrugged.

"_Might I join_?" The Irishman mumbled.

"Fuck please do."


	9. Ch 9 Tape recorders and threats

_**Yes I know it's not Friday but I'm going to be gone for a week so I'm uploading this now. I will upload when I get back also then the last one on the Friday that is closest.**_

_**I'm glad to hear some of you liked my random one shot . . . which I've been asked to make more so sure, why not. Weirdest pairings ever! It's called 'Payback's A Bitch' under the Sealin section of course! Hope more of you read it ^^**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"Uh did I interrupt you love?" The brunette held a slight mischievous sound to his voice.

"Kind of!" He closed his eyes, a particularly hard suck being delivered.

"Do you want me to call back tomorrow or can I listen in?" Colin smirked and shook his head, his husband was far too predictable.

"Mmm whichever you please." Mike raised a brow at him and he shrugged.

"Might I join?" The Irishman mumbled.

"Fuck please do."

"Fine but please don't hold back any sounds." Seamus pleaded.

"I-I won't!" He gasped when teeth ran along his member and hand squeezing his balls and rolling them. "ah! Fuck!" He hissed and arched into the warm mouth, his husband groaning deep in his chest on the other line. He felt a little guilty that Seamus though he was fisting himself but it just felt too unreal. His boil was starting fast and he moaned trying to rock his hips up and into the hot mouth.

Seamus' breathing was laboured and he could picture him sprawled naked on a bed phone to his ear as he worked his hand fast against himself, lifting his hips to double the pleasure. Mike nodded and he let out a loud, high noise, bucking feverishly into the awaiting warmth.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" He arched high and cried out, filling the older boy's mouth with his seed, body convulsing violently and collapsing. Seamus grunted and let out a long, low moan, finishing just after him. Colin wiped the sweat from his brow and quietly kissed Mike, reaching down and gripping his hardened member, jerking it hard.

"Fuck I miss you Colin." He sounded sad and the smaller's hand slowed his heart skipping a beat.

"I-I miss you too."

"Hey I've gotta head to bed love. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah alright, love you Seamus."

"I love you too lil one." They hung up and he worked the boy above him fast, not even registering it until a warm substance splashed on his chest. Mike grunted and sat up, looking down at the smaller.

"You should probably head back home, Nick should be back in about two hours." He and Nick had been engaged for three months now and the other had no idea about Colin and Mike.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Please eat something!"

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled staring at his phone.

"He's not going to call you Alex! It's been four months!" Fred hissed. Fleur, Anasks and Danny all sighed from the couch, looking up sadly at the young redhead. Noah frowned, Dennis seated in his lap. George and Charlie were off in the corner mumbling about something to do with quidditch.

"I don't care. He'll call, I know he will. He always does after a while." His eyes looked hollowly at his mate.

"No he won't because I told him not to!" Fred yelled freezing. Alex stiffened. All was silent then a deep, _deep_ low growl started to build up in the Veela's chest. He bared his teeth and snapped his beak at his lover.

"YOU _WHAT?_" everyone jumped and flinched. Alex was seething. They had never seen him so mad in their entire lives.

"Alex don't!" His sister called. "'E is not yours!"

"Yes he is!"

"Do you know what he had to say about you?" Fred hissed, shoving the smaller against a wall. "DO YOU?"

"Vat are you talking about?" Al ground out. Fred sighed and George brought a tape recorder over.

"Seamus gave it to me." Fred muttered.

""_I'm so sorry Colin."_ Seamus' voice broke out followed by Colin's giggle

"_It's alright Shay."_

"_Don't leave me again."_ It was quiet and barely audible

"_I'm not going to leave you Seamus."_

"_Even if Alex asks?"_ said man's ears perked up

"_Seamus, I'm Colin Finnigan, not Colin Anderson. I chose you a long time ago. He's a great fuck but you're everything."_ The French man's heart stopped in his chest, a pain shooting through it.

"_Sorry I'm not as good as him in that department"_

"_Well first off he's a bit bigger and stronger so he can easily dominate me which is a major turn on. Plus his thrusts are really hard and deep-"_

"_IS THERE a point to this?" _The brunette's voice was angered

"_He doesn't make love Seamus. Even when I rode him the thrusts were still forceful. He makes me feel great but you make me feel loved."_ Green eyes watered and he cleared his throat.

"Shut it off Fred."

"No you need to hear the rest."

"Shut it off!"

"_I've got the month off."_ An excited squeal was heard.

"_You swear?"_

"_Yes Cols I swear. I even booked a place we can go so no one can bug us. I will leave my cell here, you can take yours, but I will leave mine here so that my work can't reach me. Think of it as a second honeymoon."_ It was quiet with a few obvious kissing noises.

"_Ok I'll shut mine off though." _Colin's voice carried out.

"_And if Alex calls?"_

"_Fuck him it's me and you this month alright? I'll pretend he doesn't even exist."_ The first tear slipped down a splotchy cheek.

"_You swear?"_ Seamus' voice asked.

"_Yes I promise. He won't call anyways, he always waits for mine."_ There was a pause. _"Heh, almost like a puppy isn't it?"_

"_Yeah I suppose when you put it that way." _The older said. Alex closed his eyes. _"C-Cols?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I-I think he loves you."_ It was dead quiet.

"_Well that doesn't matter."_ The younger whispered.

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I don't love him."_ A loud sob broke out and Alex collapsed into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. His sisters were at his side in an instant but he just ignored them and apparated away.

"You fucking idiot!" Anasks, Danny and Noah all screamed at Fred.

"He needed to know!" He pressed back.

""E 'as a 'istory of suicide attempts and you just made 'im listen to the person he cares deepest for say he sees 'im as nozing!" Noah screamed. Fred's eyes widened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"S-Seamus?" Colin whispered.

"_What's wrong?"_ The older asked over the phone. Colin bit his lip, a tear falling.

"H-how did Fred know about what I said about A-Alex?" He hadn't seen the redhead in four months and he missed him deeply. It was quiet on the other end and a pained gasp left Colin. "I knew it! Seamus how could you?" He yelled his voice cracking.

"_I can't apologize Colin because I'm not sorry." _The brunette whispered sadly. A loud sob left the blonde.

"You pompous wanker!" his voice raised many octaves, tears streaming down his face.

"_Colin please! I need you to understand! He loves you and he was going to try and woo you away from me!"_

"I wouldn't have let him!"

"_Right like you wouldn't have let him jerk you? Blow you or rape you?"_ Seamus shot back. _"He's a Veela Colin! And you're too naïve not to fall for his spell!"_

"Fuck you!" The blonde shouted, lip trembling. "You don't know anything!"

"_Really what would you do if he said he loved you?"_ Seamus was practically screaming and Colin snapped.

"I'd say it back!" He froze, eyes widening. Seamus went quiet and then he heard a sniff followed by the dial tone. "No! Seamus I didn't mean it oh fuck!" He hit redial but it went straight to voicemail. A loud frustrated yell left him and he tried again and again before sending text after text. Finally Seamus sent one back.

_**Yes you damn well did mean it Colin. I'm not an idiot, I knew from the fucking start that this would happen! I took an extra project, I'll be home in five months. Don't text me or call me. If I want to talk to you I will fucking contact you.**_

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he screamed punching the wall. His knees gave way and loud sobs wracked his body. he gripped the phone tight and subconsciously turned his ring. He bit his lip and texted the older back. He needed to know.

_**Are you leaving me?**_ It took ten minutes for a reply. _**I don't know but I think we need some time apart**__._ He bit his lip. _**We've been apart for three months now! Maybe what we need is to see each other!**_ The text he received merely broke his heart. _**Text me again Colin William Finnigan and I'll fucking divorce your ass. **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis jumped when his phone rang the familiar tune.

"One sec it's ah, it's Colin." The others looked at him, Fred apparating to his and Alex's room. "What's up Cols?" A loud sob filled his ears and he jumped eyes widening. "Colin! Calm down what's going on?" The older tried to talk but it just came out in loud sobs. He had _never_ heard him cry like that! "I'm coming over." He hung up and locked eyes with his Veela.

"Go he needs you alright?" Noah whispered bringing their lips together. Dennis was gone in a flash through the floo network.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alex?" Fred's frantic voice filled the room he heard a sob and his head shot to the balcony. There the redhead was, whisky bottle in one hand, smoke in the other, his head bowed, shoulder shaking violently. The older walked over quietly and gently took the items from his lover, the man crying harder.

Fred pulled him into a hug and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's alright Alex. I'm still here aren't I? I swear I won't go anywhere."

"B-b-b-both m-m-m-my mat-tes w-wan-nt som-me one e-e-else." He hiccupped into the pale neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"C-Colin a-a-and Seamus and y-you and G-G-Geor-rge." A loud sob wracked his body. "N-no one w-w-wants m-me, th-they settle for-or me."

"That's not true love. Yes back when we first started dating I would have bent over backwards to have my brother but now I just want you. The only reason I agreed to this whole you and Colin me and George thing was because it made you smile in a way I don't see very often." He tipped the wet face up and pressed their lips together. "I love _you_ Alex."

"L-l-love you t-too."

"Come lets lay down for a bit alright?" The younger nodded and allowed the taller to lead him to the bed and tuck him in. Alex curled up into a ball against him and Fred kept his mouth shut about the fact that the whisky bottle had never been opened and the cigarette was never lit.


	10. Ch 10 I'd kill you

_**As promised, I am back and now I shalst upload!**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**No the second half of the recording is a continuation. So yeah it's what wasn't written before. **_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"I love _you_ Alex."

"L-l-love you t-to."

"Come lets lay down for a bit alright?" The younger nodded and allowed the taller to lead him to the bed and tuck him in. Alex curled up into a ball against him and Fred kept his mouth shut about the fact that the whisky bottle had never been opened and the cigarette was never lit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis stepped into the living room and paled. His brother was curled into a tight ball, white as a ghost and shivering violently, muttering to himself, loud sobs still leaving him. Dennis picked up the discarded phone and checked the call history followed by the texts. His eyes widened and he blanched.

"C-Colin?" The older ignored him and picked at the carpet. "Cols?" Nothing. "Shit!" he closed his eyes and opened them again, standing in the center of the Anderson manor.

"What's going on?" Noah asked, everyone turning to him.

"I don't know but Colin said something and Seamus has decided they need time and threatened to divorce Colin if he tried to talk to him!" They gaped. "H-he's not responding to anything I do!"

"I'll help you bring him here." Charlie said. Dennis grabbed his arm and they did side along apparition. His eyes widened when he took in the state of the eldest Creevey. "Holy shit!" He picked him up and went back to the Anderson Manor walking over to a couch and placing him on it. For the first time that night Hermione spoke up, Ron's eyes terrified and Harry and Draco surprised beyond belief. Colin had ceased all movement and just laid there.

"Let me see him." She whispered kneeling next to him. "Colin?" She shook his arm and nothing. She tried again with the same result. She poked him, pinched him hard, yelled in his ear and stood back. "He's in shock. Someone should get a hold of his husband whether Seamus wants it or not." Draco grabbed the phone.

"I'll do it." He ground out.

"Don't be an ass and fuck it up!" Harry yelled. Draco quickly dialled the number he had memorised and waited.

"Yea?" It was quiet and hoarse.

"THE HELL HAPPENED?" They jumped and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Seamus asked confused.

"WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR HUSBAND LYING UNRESPONSIVE ON A DAMN COUCH?" Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Here we go.'_ He thought. Draco hit speaker.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Colin twitched, eyes watering.

"Because one of my best mates is not responding to anything! we've screamed, pinched, shook everything and all he does is lay there! Why do you want to divorce him?" Draco had to clench his teeth and try to remain calm. Colin's lip trembled.

"Because I asked him what he would do if Alex said he loved him and he said h-he'd say it b-back." The dial tone sounded and everyone froze a loud sob wracking the blonde's body. Hermione sighed and pulled out her phone, pressing speaker. "What?" Seamus ground out.

"Shut up and listen." She hissed. The brunette sighed but did. Hermione walked closer to the quietly crying boy. "Colin?" She whispered. Nothing. "Colin please do something, say something." Still nothing. "Seamus is on the phone?" A loud wail fell from the blonde and his body started to convulse, hiccups taking over.

"Rub his back." Seamus muttered. "He's having a panic attack."

"Perhaps you should." Ron ground out. Seamus let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm in Romania first of all and second why should I? Get Alex to do it."

"I'm rubbing but it's not working he's just getting worse!" Harry called out to Hermione. Panic ran through Seamus. They didn't know Colin's medical history. Ever since he attempted suicide all those years ago and hit his head, something had happened to his body. If Colin got too upset he could still slip into a coma, only problem is he would not wake if he did.

"Fucken hell." Seamus ground out and hung up.

"The fuck?" Ron yelled Harry and Draco had turned Colin onto his back as heavy tears streamed down the blonde's face, body shivering, teeth chattering and sweat gathering.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione yelled. The fireplace went and a man stumbled out, swaying slightly.

"Fuck note to self don't floo from Romania." Seamus grabbed his head and walked around the couch, his eyes watering at the state of his husband who didn't seem to see anyone. "Turn him on his stomach." He ordered.

"But it didn't do anything!" Harry cried out.

"Just do it!" They did and Seamus sat in the small space provided. He ran his fingertips up and down the blonde's spin a few timed before resting his whole hand flat against his back and making circles and quiet shushing sounds. He moved to the floor, keeping the rhythm and pressed his lips to the blonde head listing as his sobs turned into hiccups and the severe shaking slowed dramatically. "S'alright lil one. I'm sorry I said those things to you. I don't want a divorce I just don't want you to leave me for him." he combed his fingers from his other hand through blonde locks.

Colin sniffed and buried his head into his arms. Seamus gave a small knowing smile. Colin hated it when people watched him cry but he loved to be held. The brunette pulled him off the couch, the younger letting out and angered cry and struggling. The others watched and Seamus ignored the fussing man and placed him on his lap, tucking his head under the Irishman's chin. He reached into his pocket and took out a small brown fuzz ball. He muttered a spell and it grew into a medium sized teddy bear with a clover and Irish hat. He pressed it to the younger's chest and Colin snuggled into it, curling closer against Seamus.

The older gave a small smile as the blonde's sobs stopped and only a few hitches of breath every so often was heard. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes.

Seamus smiled only just realizing he had been subconsciously rubbing the smaller's back. Colin's breaths evened and he let out a sigh of relief, kissing the light hair.

"If Colin didn't need you, I'd kill you." Hermione hissed. "We all say things we don't mean when we're pissed off and you know that!"

"I know but please hush I don't want him to wake and start up again. The last thing I need is my husband in an irreversible coma." Without waiting for a reply he apparated back home and into his bedroom. He laid the sleeping blonde down and pulled out his phone. When Colin started to shift and his lip began to tremble he reached over and rubbed the bare back soothingly. He dialled a number and listened to the two rings.

"Hello Seamus where are you?" His grandfather ground out.

"There was an emergency. Colin and I got in a fight and he hit a severe panic attack." It was quiet.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know for sure yet but as long as I keep rubbing his back he seems ok." The brunette whispered his eyes never leaving his blonde.

"Are you hinting that you need time off again?"

"I need a new schedule Grandpa." He mumbled. The older sighed heavily. "Let me have the weekends off."

"I need you here more than that Seamus."

"Well I can't alright? I can't keep disappearing for months on end! Beside's I'm not the only person you have that can work there!" He pointed out flinching when a whimper left the blonde at his raised voice.

"Fine. I'm looking at the working schedule now. Bob and Sarah have been working once a week." Seamus tried not to growl in anger at his grandfather. And here he was working months on end? "And James and Jake work once a month, Hannah works twice a month and Alec works twice a week. If I give them more here and here." Seamus knew his grandfather was talking to himself. "Ah alright you can have three weekend a month off-"

"No." Seamus ground out. "All of them or I'm quitting my job." It went quiet and a few grumbled were heard.

"Fine I'll give Jose a few extra hours and Frank and Phil some. There every Friday from five p.m. through Sunday. You won't work until eight on Monday until five, same with Wednesday and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday you work one to nine."

"Thank you." The brunette smiled.

"Yeah yeah you're just lucky it's Friday." The phone call ended and the pleased man quickly discarded his cloths down to his boxers. He rubbed the trembling back until the smaller calmed back down then quickly ran to the loo. When he got back the blonde had started crying again and hiccupping he climbed onto the bed and pulled the fragile boy, who seemed to be that fifteen year old again, to his chest and summoned the blankets.

Colin calmed down immediately and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and looking up.

"Hey lil one." Seamus whispered rubbing his back with one hand, brushing his cheek with the other. Colin blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry I upset you like that. I talked to my grandpa and he cut my hours back."

"By what two hours?" The blonde asked dryly, eyes still damp.

"Colin I'm sorry! You scared me; I thought you were gonna leave me for Alex and I snapped. I figured if I dumped you then it wouldn't hurt as much. But I couldn't dump you and it did hurt too much. I don't want to divorce you!" He hugged him tight. "You were right, we don't need more space we need less." The blonde waited patiently.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have only a nine hour shift, Tuesday and Thursday I have an eight hour shift and Saturday and Sunday I have off." He watching something spark in his husbands eyes. It was almost like slow motion; the blonde gave a _huge_ smile, his eyes _sparkled_ and he clamped his mouth down hard on the other's, tears streaming down his face as he made happy noises.

Seamus returned the kiss just as eagerly and the pulled back out of breath. "I have a confession." Colin whispered and Seamus nodded. "I do love Alex but I would never leave you for him. I love Alex but I have something so much stronger for you. I can't explain it but I can't live without you Seamus. You're my world." The brunette gave a small smile.

"I know you care for him that's why I was scared. But I also know you love me more. He's your world-" the blonde opened his mouth to object. "But I'm the universe." Colin smiled brightly.

"Exactly." He snuggled close. "E-eurm is it alright if I sleep with him once in a while? You and Fred me and him?" The brunette stiffened. "Or not . . ."

"We will see." He rubbed the pale back and sighed. The blonde crawled up farther and tucked his head between Seamus' neck and shoulder, partially on this pillow, one hand on the bare chest, tangling in the hairs, laying soft kisses on his skin. "I love you too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey." The brunette mumbled out. It was about a week later and Colin was finally alright, well sort of alright, with Seamus leaving. He still got a slight panicked look in his eyes and his lip would tremble slightly but that was about it. Seamus was on his way home from work and stopped off somewhere quickly first.

"Hey. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Fred asked.

"Colin and Alex." The younger stated simply.

"alright."

"Colin asked me if it would be alright if the four of us got together once and a while and . . . entertained one another." Seamus said quietly. Fred raised his brow. "Colin loves Alex but doesn't want to lose me so he asked if we could sleep with each other on occasion."

"Why do you want this?" The taller asked.

"Because it makes him happy. And I noticed that a while back, when Alex and I had a civil conversation, the look on his face was unforgettable. He was so happy. Plus I think me watching him with someone else turns him on or something. Same thing happened with Draco and Harry"

"Alright. I'll talk to Alex but no guarantees. He's been in a constant slump since I played the recording. He's been getting ill but as long as I don't go away for long he seems to get better." They said their byes and parted.

Fred walked up into his room and over to Alex. The younger was sitting on the bed quietly. "Hey Al?" He looked up and gave a small smile. "Seamus stopped by and wanted to know if you felt like going over there and hanging out with Colin for a bit." Green eyes flashed with hope and diminished faster than it appeared.

"Why? So he can lead me on?" His voice was raspy and quiet.

"He loves you Alex, he admitted it to Seamus. They almost ended up with a divorce on their hands because of it. But Seamus calmed down when Colin almost slipped into a coma."

"W-what? Is he ok?" Alex asked worriedly.

"he's been better but he's been worse. Misses you a lot apparently." Fred pressed his lips to a pale cheek.

"Liar." He lied down and turned his back to his mate, a green tinge to his pale complexion.


	11. Ch 11 Sorry

_**Hello all and welcome to the final chapter of Release! Please keep looking at my profile to see when I upload 'What if', 'Obsessions' and other one shots. The 'Payback's A Bitch' will be continued but each chapter will center around a different character/pairing. **_

_**I will not be able to upload anything until next Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Use of Alcohol, Sexual Situations, BDSM, Violence, Blood, Dirty Talk, Crude Language, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal, incest, threesomes, use of sexual toys

_**Pairings:**_ Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Fred/Seamus, Fred/George, Fred/George/Alex, Mike/Colin

_**Enjoy**_

"He loves you Alex, he admitted it to Seamus. They almost ended up with a divorce on their hands because of it. But Seamus calmed down when Colin almost slipped into a coma."

"W-what? Is he ok?" Alex asked worriedly.

"He's been better but he's been worse. Misses you a lot apparently." Fred pressed his lips to a pale cheek.

"Liar." He lied down and turned his back to his mate, a green tinge to his pale complexion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yea?" Seamus answered his phone, the blonde curled up on his lap, watching a movie. 'The Thief and the Cobbler' to be exact.

"He doesn't believe that Colin misses him, thinks I'm bullshitting him. He's getting really sick." Seamus sighed. He knew what needed to be done.

"Alright." He hung up. "Come on Cols, we're heading out alright?" The younger looked up confused and shook his head, snuggling closer. "Please?" He nodded and slipped off, Seamus leading him to the fireplace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That didn't take long." Fred mumbled when Colin and Seamus stumbled in, the former looking around confused. They followed the redhead silently through the house. They stopped at a door and the oldest pushed it open and walked over to the bed. "Alex? Al come on."

"Go 'way." He grumbled. Seamus pushed Colin forwards and smiled.

"He needs you." The blonde hesitantly walked over and around the other side of the bed so Alex was facing him. He was sickly pale and thin. Colin slid under the blankets and snuggled against him. The redhead cracked his eyes open confused.

"C-Colin?" said boy looked up and smiled.

"You look like crap Al." Both chuckled and the redhead looked over his shoulder, both Fred and Seamus nodding before walking out and shutting the door. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and breathed in his scent. "How do I make you better?" The blonde whispered into his chest.

"Just don't let go."

"Can I lie on you?" The younger whispered. Alex carefully rolled onto his back and Colin snuggled up to his side, hovering above him slightly, green eyes closed. Alex smiled when lips pressed lovingly to his, a hand rubbing his chest. "Sleep ok?"

"Yes mum." The older muttered holding the smaller close. "Cols?"

"Mhmm?"

"Will you have a bath with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah alright." He kissed the skin beneath his mouth and smiled gleefully when Seamus slid in behind him, linking their finger together over Alex's chest, spooning up behind him. Fred climbed in next to Alex and rubbed his abdomen, snuggling up to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about two weeks later and the four had spent, with the exception of work, every waking moment together. No one had really slept together or even had heavy make-out sessions and Seamus was going crazy! It wasn't like he and Fred didn't want to make out with their loves! Colin said it wouldn't be fair to do that. Why did he pick _now_ to be moral? As of right now the four of them were sitting at the Finnigan's on their couch, watching a movie.

"Cols can I talk to you?" Seamus asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you!" he ground out. The blonde was seated between him and Alex and he saw the green orbs glance at him, a brow rising.

"Well it's rude to just leave." The blonde hissed. Alex secretly slipped his finger between the youngest holding his hand.

"Go alright?" The redhead whispered in his ear. "Besides Fred is feeling lonely." The blonde bit his lip but nodded, following his husband to their bedroom. Colin shut the door and gasped when Seamus pinned him to it, mouth attached to his neck. Blue eyes rolled and he groaned.

"S-stop Shay!" He hissed, the brunette's shoulders slumped and he pulled back, turning away from the younger. "W-what's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong Colin!" Seamus growled spinning to face him. The blonde looked up at him confused and hurt.

"W-what? What did I do?"

"You didn't _do _anything! That's the problem!" he fisted his hands in his hair and groaned.

"I-I don't understand!" Colin said eyes starting to water.

"I can't kiss you Alex is here, it's not fair to Alex, don't do that _Alex_ is watching _Alex, Alex, ALEX!"_ He shoved the smaller against the door, shocked orbs meeting his. Seamus' started to widen.

"L-let go of m-me Seamus Finnigan." Colin ground out, shaking slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" He loosened his grip and slipped his hands down to the younger's. Colin yanked his hands away and shook his head. "Colin please!"

"NO!" His voice was strained. Seamus closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" he reached out but the shorter dodged him arm.

"J-just don't touch me!" he yelled back.

"I need you to promise me something Colin." Seamus mumbled looked down at the other. The blonde raised his brow. "Stop hanging around Alex."

"What? No!"

"Why the fuck not?" Seamus growled.

"Because he's my friend!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SEAMUS!" He shoved the older and the other grabbed his upper arms and dragged him towards the bed. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!" He shoved him down onto the mattress and pinned him.

"SEAMUS!" He leaned down and pressed their mouths together hard. Colin growled and forced his knee up.

"AH!" The brunette gasped and rolled off the bed, grabbing his neither regions and whimpering.

"Leave me alone Seamus!" The door flew open and Fred and Alex froze. A sob left the boy on the floor and he curled into a tight ball.

"Fine!" His voice cracked. "Get out!" Seamus hissed.

"W-what?" Colin blinked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He sat up and yanked the smaller off the bed, shoving him towards the door, throwing the old bear at him. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" He started tossing random articles the belonged to the smaller.

"Seamus!" The blonde's voice was strained and panicked.

"NO! You love him so fucking much then just fuck off and go be with him!"

"Seamus!" Colin's eyes watered, the older two standing by in case.

"OUT!" He pushed Colin hard, the smaller falling down onto his back and groaning. "And don't come back!" He yanked the smaller boy up, the blonde kicking and screaming at him, tears falling and shoved him towards the fire place.

"Seamus please!"

"No! And take the fucking ring with you!" He shoved his wedding band into the smaller's hand and called out the Anderson's manor, sending the blonde off.

"S-Seamus I think that was a little much don't you?" Fred whispered. The brunette spun and glared at him, eyes watering.

"Yeah he's still practically a kid!" Alex added and the brunette's eyes hardened.

"You can take your fake sympathy and shove it up your ass!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" Fred growled at the youngest in the room.

"All he ever says has SOMETHING to do with Alex! 'I love him Seamus, don't do that he's right there Shay, I'm supposed to go see Alex later, Alex wants to know if we can hang out, Alex, Alex, Alex! Well fuck you Alex and get out!" Said redhead narrowed his eyes.

"Fine but you do realize you hurt Colin and now you're sending me to pick up the pieces right? No wonder he said he'd rather live at my manor." Then he was gone. Seamus froze, his throat tightening and eyes burning. He looked up at Fred who sighed.

"D-did he really say that?"

"He said you were too controlling and he needed time to himself and that sometimes he wished he lived with us." He never looked at the older. Seamus sniffed and collapsed.

"Well now he can have his fucking wish." He whispered.

"Can I use your phone?" Fred mumbled. Seamus just nodded and the older picked it up, dialling quickly.

"Hey Al?" Seamus' body shook. "No I'm gonna stay here for a bit alright?" There was a pause. "Because you went over the fucking line Al! He's hurting and needs someone! I told you that when this first started you were not to get too attached to Colin and you did! You think that doesn't hurt me know you'd rather have him?" He ran a hand through his hair, eyes watering. "You're full of shit Alexander. Look you love him more and I fucking know that so fine! Be with him! He's the one you want so damn bad! I'll give you a fucking month to fix this shit! If in a month you still want him more then don't ever talk to me again!" He hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, head between his hands, elbows on his knees.

Seamus sniffed and got up, walking over and sitting next to him. Fred pulled the younger into a hug and his body shook, both of them letting out heavy sobs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex stared at the phone in shock and hung it up, looking towards the couch where the blonde sat crying, knees to his chest, face hidden. He bit his lip and forced a lump down. Was he just . . . dumped? No not dumped . . . he walked over and sat down next to the petite boy and pulled him to his chest. The smaller gripped Alex's shirt tight.

"I-I c-c-can't." He whispered looking up at the other. The redhead's eyes slipped shut. He knew what the smaller meant.

"I know, me either." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. "Send my mate back?"

"Okay." They shared a long, slow, passionate kiss, hands tangling in each other's locks, tongues twining. They pulled apart and Colin slid off the couch and over to the fireplace, biting his lip.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred closed Seamus' bedroom door, the younger still crying heavily behind it and headed back into the living room. He jumped and blinked. "Thought he kicked you out." Fred grumbled.

"I don't care. I'm not losing him and if never seeing Alex again is what has to be done, then fine, I won't see him again. Alex agreed to this too just so you know. He wanted me to ask you to please go back home." The blonde said standing his ground. The taller sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Seamus is bawling in your room." He disappeared with a crack and Colin reached into his pocket, fingering the older's ring. He walked over and lightly knocked on the door.

"What?" it was muffled and hoarse, sniffs filling the air. He opened the door and slipped into the dark area, walking quietly over to the bed and spooning up behind the taller. Seamus stiffened. "I thought I told you not to come back." He hissed. Colin nuzzled him, his eyes watering again.

"I won't see him again. I swear. I-I'll never leave the room if you want! I can easily do my job from here." He whispered, holding the other tight.

"Colin don't."

"Please Seamus! I can't lose you! Please! I'm s-sorry! I'm so f-f-f-fucking sor-r-ry." He buried his nose in the pillow, arms slipping off the older and rolling into a ball. Seamus turned onto his back and sighed, pulling the smaller to his chest, kissing the pale forehead. Colin's sobs turned into hiccups as the taller ran his fingers through tangled locks.

"It's getting long again. I like it long." Seamus mumbled, reaching down and lacing their fingers together with his unoccupied hand. He smiled when the other pushed a metal object into his hand.

"Please?" Colin whispered watching the older's hands. He handed it back to Colin and the smaller helped him slip his wedding band back on. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shoved you or hurt you like that."

"It's ok, I egged you on." He nuzzled his nose into the broad chest. "Love you Seamus Finnigan."

"Love you too Colin Finnigan."


	12. New Story

Hi guys! I uploaded the final 'book' to the Chatline series if you're interested! Here's a summary for you! The story is under Harry Potter and the Next Generation.

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"


End file.
